I Never Should Have Said Go
by DucksFan1510
Summary: Rick couldn't let Merle stay with the group so he tells him to leave and Daryl goes with him. Now Rick is left in the prison alone but Daryl has his hands full when he and Merle get into a situation they're not sure they can get out of. Rick knows he never should've told Daryl to leave and Daryl knows he never should've left. This is kind of a dark story.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so this story isn't going to be as long as the other ones. I just got Season 3 and this idea just popped in to my head. So I hope you guys like it and we'll see how it goes. I'm going to rate it T for now but may be M later depends how graphic I get.**

**Chapter 1**

They'd run from Woodberry. Rick and Maggie had gone back to save Daryl after he'd been forced against his own brother. They'd managed to get out of there but Daryl wasn't leaving Merle. Rick couldn't bring Merle back to the prison. The older Dixon brother had tortured Glenn and Maggie. Glenn was currently yelling at Daryl, "I don't care if he's you're brother, Daryl. He beat the shit out of me!" Daryl growled at him, "I can change him. He won't cause trouble if I'm there too." Glenn rolled his eyes, "Don't lie Daryl. He'll mess everything up. Right Rick? We aren't letting him come back are we?" Glenn, Maggie, and Daryl were standing there waiting for Rick to make his call. He didn't want to say it but he had to. Merle was too unstable. He slowly met Daryl's eyes, "Daryl I can't let him come back." Daryl looked at him. His eyes were pleading with Rick to change his mind but Rick couldn't. Rick slowly shook his head again, "I just can't." Daryl nodded sadly and then headed to the back of the car. Rick followed, "Where are you going?" Daryl opened the trunk and pulled out his stuff, "Merle's blood. He's my brother. It was always Merle and I before this. You take care of them Rick." Rick watched as his most valuable member of the group started walking away. "Daryl wait!" he called. Daryl turned slightly as Rick caught up to him. "We can figure something out. There's gotta be another way," Rick said quietly. Daryl met his eyes, "Don't ask me to leave him." Rick didn't know what to say. He couldn't let Merle come to the prison. Daryl knew what Rick was thinking and his shoulders slumped a bit, "Goodbye Rick." Rick watched as Daryl walked over to Merle. The older Dixon laughed and put his arm around Daryl.

Rick slowly turned back to the Glenn, Maggie, and now Michonne, as the two brothers vanished. Maggie walked over to him, "Rick I'm sorry." Glenn nodded, "The loss of one person isn't as bad as the chaos Merle would bring." Maggie glared at Glenn, "Glenn I don't want Merle here either but we just lost Daryl. He's saved our lives more times than we can count." The four of them got into the car and drove back. Rick stared straight forward as he drove back to the prison. Daryl should be here with them but he was gone with Merle now. They pulled up to the prison and the remaining members of the group stood waiting. The four of them got out of the car and that was when Carl asked, "Dad where's Daryl? And Oscar?" Rick shook his head. "They're dead?" Carol gasped. Rick shook his head again, "Oscar is. Daryl...well he...he left with his brother." The group was silent. No one felt like talking. The loss of Daryl all hit them hard, especially Rick. There was no one to take control if he disappeared again. Glenn couldn't handle the stress and Carl was too young. Hershel was missing a leg. Everyone knew that Daryl had been a necessary asset to the group. But some people didn't really consider him like that. Carol knew he was special. Rick thought of Daryl as a brother and he was pretty sure that Hershel thought of Daryl as a son. The loss had hit them all hard. Slowly the group made their way back to the prison.

It was dark. Carol and Axel had taken the first watch but Rick couldn't sleep. The watch shifts were going to be longer now that Daryl was gone. The man had always taken an extra shift when needed. He'd taken care of the group, of Rick's baby, and of the daily routines. How had Rick repaid him? By telling Daryl his brother couldn't stay and basically telling them both to get lost. He slowly sat up on his bed and he saw Carl looking down at him, "It's by your fault dad. If he wants to be with his brother there's nothing you could've done." Rick just shook his head, "I thought that he would come with us. We've all grown so close during this." Carl nodded, "You did what you had too. I bet he's thinking about you right now. He probably wants to be back here." Rick looked away, "If he wanted to be here he would be." Carl smiled sadly, "Sometimes it takes a little longer for people to realize they made a mistake." With that his son rolled back on to the top bunk and out of sight. Rick was left to contemplate what he'd said.

**Alright next chapter will be up soon. Reviews are great! Lots of them! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! Thanks for reading guys! For those of you reading 'One Step Forward, Two Steps Back' I will update that tomorrow for sure. I've been busy with other stuff and things. Chapters will get longer in this story. I promise.**

**Chapter 2**

Daryl hadn't wanted to leave the group but Merle was his brother. He couldn't leave him. Not again. So he had left Rick and the group. All Rick would've had to have done was let Merle come with them and he would've stayed but he told Daryl no. It felt like Rick hadn't cared. Like he didn't even glance back as Daryl walked away from them. Rick had basically told him to get lost and that hurt.

A hit on the head shook his thoughts from his mind. "What are ya doin Darlina? Are we gonna keep goin or what?" Merle asked. Daryl looked back at his older brother, "Yea...um...yea come on." They continued walking and then Merle started complaining again, "Where are we even going little brother? Do you have any idea where you're leading us in that thick skull of yours?" Daryl didn't look back at Merle this time, "We should find a house or something. Live there." Merle gestured at the forest, "What happened to ya Daryl? This woulda been fine before. Is this some new trick that Officer Rick showed ya?" Daryl shrugged, "Fine we can sleep in the damn forest but not here."

They kept walking for a little while. Merle started again, "So you and that group. Are you close with them?" Daryl shrugged, "I don't know. I guess." Merle rolled his eyes, "You think they care about ya little brother? Last thing I saw of 'em they wiped you off their heels like you was dog shit. That's why you're out here with me." Daryl turned to look at him, "I came with you because you're my brother Merle! I can't just leave ya. I'm not like ya Merle." Merle glared at him, "Whaddya mean you're not like me?" Daryl stepped towards his older brother, "I don't leave my brother behind. Like you did. All those times when we were kids. You told me you cared but you was never there." Merle didn't say anything to him after that and the walk began to quiet down a little bit. Of course it didn't last for long before Merle started talking about stuff and Daryl tried not to listen but there was one thing that got his attention, "You and Sheriff Rick are tight now aren't ya? Best friends with the guy that made me cut off my own hand."

Daryl glared at him, "We came back for you Merle! We came back but you wasn't there ok?! If you'd just waited we would've found ya!" Merle kept talking, "But ya still stayed with them even after that. Ya stayed with them even though it was their fault. They were the reason that I lost my hand little brother." Daryl turned on him and got into Merle's face, "The reason you lost your hand is because you're a simple minded piece of shit!"

The next moment was a blur to Daryl but then he was kneeling on the ground and his shirt was torn off of him. Merle was standing over him, I-I didn't know he-" Daryl turned away but his voice cracked when he spoke, "Yea you did. He did the same to you." He tugged his shirt back on and his vest. He picked up his crossbow and started back the way he'd come.

Merle stood there, "Hey where are ya goin?" Daryl stopped, "Back where I belong." Merle looked at him, "I can't go with ya. I shot at ya guys. I damn near killed that Chinese kid." Daryl didn't move, "He's Korean." Merle shrugged, "Whatever. I just can't go with ya." Daryl turned away again. He felt the tears prick his eyes but he didn't let them fall, "Ya know, I may be the one walking away...but you're the one who's leavin...again." He didn't want to see Merle's face.

He began walking away when he heard the yelling start. As he turned he felt a hand go around his throat. Something hit him hard in the back of the head and he crashed to the ground. He kicked at whoever it whatever was attacking him. He tried to focus on who had hit him but he couldn't see very well. He felt a hand grip one of his arms and he punched with his other hand but met air. He heard Merle yelling, "Get your hands off him. Get off him!" Daryl started drifting. Damn his head hurt. A figure appeared over him. They had something. It wasn't a walker. The figure slowly bent down next to him.

The grip was still hard on his arm and they had started to squeeze on his throat. Daryl's sight was still blurry and he started seeing black spots dancing in front of him but he tried to fight off whoever it was. A pair of hands grabbed his wrists and then he couldn't move his arms anymore. He was blinded very soon after that and but it really didn't matter since he already knew he was going to fall unconscious. He still heard Merle yelling, "Let him go. Get your hands off him. He's done nothing to you!" He was about to go under when he heard the voice, "Well, well, if it isn't the famous Dixon brothers together again." He heard Merle grunt beside him and then everything went black.

**Thanks for reading guys! Reviews will be greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter is here! Thanks for reviewing guys it means a lot! A whole lot! So yea. Little bloody but nothing we haven't seen before in the show really so... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Daryl didn't know where he was. Well he had a pretty good idea but he wasn't sure. Merle was there too. At least he thought he was. He couldn't really see. He was still blinded and couldn't see a thing. He hated not being able to see. He would never know what was going on. At least if he could see then he could see what was coming. He was tied up. Each of his arms was pulled up above his head and then his wrists were tied together. He tried to pull his arms down but the wire held fast and he assumed it was tied to something higher up. His ankles were also wired together. He realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt either. "Shit," he muttered angrily. For once in his life, Daryl felt totally helpless. "Merle?" he whispered, "Merle? You there?" There wasn't an answer but Merle wasn't dead because the only person that could kill Merle was Merle. Merle was still alive. Daryl slowly tried to see if he could manage to shake the blindfold off of him. No luck. So he waited.

He knew it was the Governor even before the man walked in. Daryl sucked in a breath and wiped all emotion from his thoughts and face. He just listened as the Governor spoke to the men outside the door. "Not yet. Let me see what I can do first and then maybe I'll bring him over," The Governor said. Daryl heard the door open and the Governor finish with, "He probably won't be much of a challenge anyway." Daryl didn't like this. He tried to follow the Governor's footsteps and figure out where he was but in a minute his eyes were uncovered and he took in the room. It wasn't where he'd been held before as a prisoner. This looked like some sort of dungeon where people died. He hoped Merle was alright.

He looked at the Governor who was walking towards him again, "Well, well. It's Daryl Dixon. Never thought I'd see you again. I knew I'd see your brother. He would be back for me one day but I thought you'd be long gone." Daryl didn't say anything. He just glared at the man across from him. The Governor nodded, "I assume that you heard Merle yelling at me to let you go? That didn't work very well. Instead I got both of you. It'll be better to kill Merle after he's watched you die." Daryl felt his breathing pick up just a little but he snarled at himself and tried to calm down again. The Governor nodded, "But that's all I have to tell you. I've told Merle the rest. Thought he might want to know. You, though, you're going to do everything that I say or I'll kill him before he's scheduled."

Daryl wouldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let Merle be taken from him again. Never. He'd promised himself as soon as he'd found Merle again. He looked at position. He was tied with his back against a wall. He was totally exposed to any hit or attack the Governor wanted to give him. The Governor smiled at him, "You like the place? Believe it or not, it's the same room you were in about three days ago. I made some necessary changes to it though." Daryl still didn't say anything. The Governor nodded, "So you are the quiet one. Merle was always talking. Never got him to shut up. But you, maybe I can make you talk huh? Let's see."

The taller man walked over to him and Daryl met his eyes. He wasn't going to back down from this man. Never. The Governor looked him over for a minute before hitting him across the face. It didn't even faze Daryl. He had been through a lot more. Sure there was a little sting to it but that was nothing compared to what he used to go through. He looked up at the Governor again, waiting. The man watched him, "Well I guess you aren't as weak as I thought you were." Daryl spit at him and that earned him a hit in the stomach. He wouldn't show anything. Nothing. He even made sure not to lose his breath as he got hit. He was flinching like mad in his head but he wouldn't let this man have the benefit of seeing it. After about five minutes of taking random punches from the Governor, it stopped.

He looked up as the man moved away from him. "Not bad. Merle would be proud of you," the Governor said, "Maybe we should bring him in here. Show him what you're made of?" Daryl looked down at the ground Not Merle. Please don't bring Merle in. He didn't want Merle to see this. The Governor finally shook his head, "No I think we'll wait a little longer." Daryl let out the breath he had been holding softly and then waited for the next thing to come.

The Governor came towards him again but he had something with him. Daryl glanced down at what it was and decided that it was probably a knife. The Governor stood in front of him and then slowly dragged the tip of the knife down his arm. Daryl looked straight ahead. The blade continued down his exposed side and all the way to his belt. He knew it had just skimmed him. It barely hurt. He didn't even wince. The Governor raised his blade again and dragged it down the same line but it cut a lot deeper than before. That's when Daryl started pulling away. His instincts were taking over and were trying to get him away from the pain. The Governor stopped and bent down to look into Daryl's eyes, "There we go. Couldn't last too long now could we." Daryl turned away. He didn't need to glare anymore. The Governor nodded satisfied and then turned to him, "I'm going to cut your arms down now. If you try anything funny, I will kill Merle. You hear me?" Daryl nodded and the knife cut through the wire attached to the wall. His arms fell to his sides and it was a huge relief for his muscles. He felt his blood running down his side and checked the gash. It wasn't too bad. It had just hurt a lot.

He needed to get out of here. Maybe he could knock the man out. He could get to Merle and they could leave. He leaped at the Governor and landed hard on him. His wrists were still tied together and his ankles to but he had a surprise advantage. He slammed his elbows down on the man. Hoping he could somehow get him unconscious. The Governor flipped him off though and now he was stuck. The Governor shook his head, "I thought I told you nothing funny? Well too bad we weren't ready to kill Merle so I guess you'll get his punishment instead. Daryl waited for the Governor to come near him and then he kicked him again.

The taller man reached down and grabbed Daryl's arm. Daryl would like to say he didn't cry out when his arm snapped but he did. There was no way you could get used to breaking a bone. The Governor nodded, "There we go. I knew you could talk. Maybe not in words but what do you expect from a stupid redneck?" Daryl didn't move. His arm was killing him. He bet that the bone had been snapped right in half. He saw the darkness starting to come at him and he knew he needed to get off his broken arm. He started to turn over but the Governor saw what he was doing and pressed his foot hard on him. It kept Daryl from moving and it put more pressure on his arm. He didn't know how long he lied there on his arm but it was a long time. He finally was released and he rolled onto his other side. There was some relief but not much.

He didn't hear what the Governor had said so he just grunted. In a second his head was being pulled off the ground by his hair and the Governor hissed at him, "I said, that it would be a good reunion if you and your brother looked exactly alike now wouldn't it? Which hand is he missing again?" Daryl's eyes widened slightly. The Governor nodded as he pulled Daryl up and then pushed him against the wall, "Let's make you look exactly like your big brother. That's what all little brothers want right?" Daryl's breathing came fast and when the knife started to cut at his wrist he twisted and tried to get away. The Governor held fast and he knew there was no escaping.

He gritted his teeth and pushed his head against the wall trying not to let the pain escape him. The Governor paused in his cutting, "You can cry if you want. I don't care it will only make it better." Daryl forced his eyes open. He wouldn't do it. Not now. The knife continued to scrape across the skin on wrist and it hurt. Dammit it hurt so much. Finally he couldn't hold it in any longer as the knife continued to slide back and forth at his wrist and the pained cry ripped itself from his throat. It surprised even him on how pathetic he sounded. How had Merle done this to himself? The knife stopped cutting and the Governor stood up. He patted Daryl's head like a dog, "That's right. Go ahead and let it out." The Governor shoved him to the ground and left the room and only then did Daryl let out the pained whimpers that he'd kept inside of him.

**Thanks for reading guys! Reviews are great! Just so you know there were no major blood vessels/ arteries or stuff like that actually cut in Daryl's wrist so he's not going to bleed out or anything. What would be the point of that?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for reading! And a special thanks to BattyNora and Candra 'wolfgal97 for reviewing! Alright so next chapter is here! Merle's P.O.V. I guess.**

**Chapter 4**

Merle couldn't believe that the Governor had showed up and taken him and his brother back to his sick town. He had been knocked unconscious and then ended up in some room in the Governor's place. He must have been the first one up but he couldn't see, "Daryl? C'mon little brother where are you?" No answer. Daryl wasn't dead. He couldn't be. The Governor wasn't that good. He'd torture his younger brother for days before he killed him. Daryl must be in a different room.

The door opened and he heard the Governor come in, "Well Merle. Hasn't been too long. Didn't think I would've caught you this quick. I was actually hoping to catch your brother alone. Use him as a demonstration to make sure that the prison doesn't attack. You'll be useful though." Merle growled at him, "You can do whatever you want to me. Don't touch Daryl." The Governor smiled, "You're in no position to give orders Merle. Anyway I figured that I'll kill him in front of you." Merle didn't say anything. It was best to remain quiet here. The Governor nodded smiling, "But not quickly. I'll make you watch him bleed out. I'll cut him up and let you watch him take his final breath. Maybe I'll see if I can get him to beg for his life. Or yours. That would be interesting wouldn't it?" Merle glared at him, "You'll leave my brother alone if you know what's good for you." The Governor nodded again and then left.

It was a half hour later when he heard Daryl's cry of pain. He tried to block out what he had heard but it kept echoing in his mind. If there was one person in the world that didn't deserve this it was Daryl. Merle wondered if he'd ever be able to talk to Daryl calmly again. If they'd be able to fix their relationship again. It was an hour after the Governor had left his room that he heard the next cry from Daryl and it was more like a scream then a cry. Whatever the Governor was doing to him, it was bad.

He heard a door slam shut and then the Governor arrived in his room, "Come with me now." Merle slowly got up and moved forward. The Governor pulled out a knife and Merle saw it stained with blood, "If you try anything on me. I'll kill your brother right now." Merle nodded. He wouldn't. Not yet. The Governor led him down the hall and then opened the door to one of the rooms. "Daryl? Come on now," the Governor said calmly as he stepped in. Merle scanned the room and then saw where his brother was. He was curled up against the back wall. He was bleeding from a cut down his side and arm and he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Merle was once again faced with seeing his brother's scars. He was faced away from the door and Merle saw his wrists. One of them looked like it had been hacked at with an axe. The Governor followed his gaze, "Ah yes. He tried some funny business and I showed him what the punishment was for doing it. Wants to be just like you Merle." Merle noticed now that it was Daryl's right hand, the same hand that Merle had lost. He stopped himself from lunging at the Governor for Daryl's sake. He couldn't let his brother die because he couldn't control his anger.

The Governor looked at him, "You can go see him if you want." Merle glared angrily at the taller man but slowly stepped forward. He reached down and slowly placed his hand on Daryl's arm. The shutter that passed through Daryl's body was enough to know this arm wasn't a good thing to touch. "Hey Daryl. Come on now get up. You're stronger than this. Let's go," he said softly. Daryl slowly tilted his head up, "Merle?" Merle nodded, "Yea it's me. You have to get up now Darlina. Can't spend your life down on the ground." Daryl looked at Merle and that's when Merle saw something in his eyes. There was a tiny flash of defeat right before his younger brother started to move. He sat up and then Merle kneeled next to him. Daryl looked at the ground, "I'm sorry Merle for….crying." Merle shook his head, "You can be sorry later."

The Governor hadn't seemed to be listening to them talk but he came over now, "Alright Daryl come on." The man grabbed Daryl by the same arm that Merle had touched and Daryl hissed through his teeth. The hiss turned into a groan and Merle wanted nothing more then to punch him the Governor in the face. The Governor dragged Daryl away from Merle and shoved him into a chair. There were handcuffs on the chair and soon Daryl was trapped in the chair. Merle got up, "Hey what are you doing?! You just hurt him ten minutes ago! Give him a damn break." The Governor turned to Daryl, "Well I guess I can take his time out on you. If that's what you really want." Merle nodded, "Yes." Daryl shook his head at Merle but the Governor had already made up his mind.

He took Merle to the chair across from Daryl and strapped him in. Daryl was looking at Merle but Merle looked anywhere but his younger brother. The Governor whistled and Maritnez came in. "Martinez, hold his head steady. Straight forward," the Governor ordered. Martinez nodded and pulled Daryl's hair back so he was looking directly at Merle. Merle waited for the Governor to come at him. No matter what he did he wouldn't say a word.

The Governor slowly walked up to him and raised the knife. The first cut didn't even make Merle flinch. Same with the second, third, and fourth. The fifth was a little deeper and Merle's arm twitched. He saw Daryl watching every movement. He'd caught the twitch. The Governor actually stabbed him in the arm the next time. It wasn't deep but it still hurt.

Merle grunted and that was enough for Daryl to be stupid. "Stop. Just stop. Do me instead," Daryl said as he fought to move forward. Merle glared at Daryl, "You better shut up there Daryl. I chose this. You keep it quiet there." Daryl opened his mouth but Merle stopped him quickly, "I said shut up." Martinez kept his grip on Daryl's hair and the cutting started again. Merle kept his composure through the whole thing. He couldn't let Daryl get himself involved again. Not anymore. His little brother needed him and this time he wasn't going to leave him.

**Aw Daryl. Hey so if anyone wants a certain 'torture' method involved here I can see what I can do. I have a bunch of different parts of the story typed up but if I get any awesome ideas maybe I can fit some in. Comment them! Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be here in a day or two!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Next chapter is up! Sorry if it was a little off schedule, I've been doing a lot of stuff. I promise to update as much as I can when I can. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 5**

They hadn't taken Merle out of his room yet. His brother was sitting across from him being cut over and over again and he could do nothing to stop it. He had tried. Tried to get the Governor to hurt him instead of Merle but Merle had made him stop. Now they were sitting there while the Governor took a break. Daryl took a breath and tried to move his arm but it still hurt like hell. Merle watched him carefully as he did it. The Governor nodded as he came back to the two brothers, "Alright Merle your time's up." Merle glared at him, "I told you that you leave him alone." Daryl felt Martinez finally let go of his hair and he dropped his head to his chest. Martinez went to Merle and gripped the back of Merle's neck.

The Governor came up to Daryl who wanted to beat the living shit out of him. The Governor looked at Merle and then back at Daryl, "So let's see what we have here." The taller man towered over Daryl and he felt small compared to him. He walked around to the back of the chair and unhooked his broken arm from the handcuffs. The Governor pulled back on Daryl's arm and Daryl clenched his teeth as he felt the bones shift again and Merle was trying to get out of his chair and throw Martinez off but neither worked. The Governor called out, "Stop Merle! Or I'll hurt him more." To prove his point he jerked Daryl's arm around his back and stretched it. The slight whimper escaped through his teeth and then Merle was done. He stayed still as the Governor slowly lowered Daryl's arm back to the chair and then everything was ok again. He and Merle sat across from each other as the Governor walked away.

He nodded at Martinez finally, "You can take Merle away. I'll be finished in a minute." Merle was shaking with rage, "You keep your filthy hands off of him. You hear me? I swear to God I will kill you if you do anything to him! You-" Whatever he was going to say was cut off when the door shut. Suddenly the little comfort that Merle had provided was gone and Daryl was nervous again.

The Governor unhooked him from the chair completely and he was able to stand. Not for long though. After the Governor hit him once he fell on the ground and landed on his bad arm. He gasped as a whole new wave of pain flew over him. The Governor knelt next to him, "Looks like big brother Merle wasn't around to keep you safe that often now was he?" Daryl was breathing hard but the Governor smiled, "He left you alone a lot. By yourself." Daryl needed him to stop. He hated when people looked at him. The Governor was a sick man and Daryl knew it but he wasn't even expecting the snap of leather across his back. Three more times and Daryl was trying to cling to the ground. He wanted to run just like when he was little. He could run to Merle's room and hide there. Merle wasn't there to help him much but he could still hide in Merle's room. He knew he had to move. He began crawling as fast as he could.

He needed to go. The Governor's words stopped him, "Ah no. If you run from me I'll go after Merle again. I'll make it ten times worse for him." Daryl froze and he realized he couldn't run. He couldn't let Merle get hurt. Not like this and not worse. The Governor laughed softly, "See? Everything works out if you listen. Too bad that Merle isn't here to help you….again."

Daryl slowly lowered himself to the ground. Merle wasn't going to get hurt because of him. So he let himself get beat like he was when he was eight. He imagined that it was just another night at home and Merle was gone. He could take it. He felt blood start seeping from his back but he kept calm. The Governor laughed louder this time, "You were never taught that you can't count on people to save your life. You have to do it yourself but now, now all you can do is hope I decide not to kill you. Your fate is in my hands and there's nothing your brother can do about it." Daryl closed his eyes and felt the pain of another lash.

When it was finally over he lay gasping on the ground. The Governor nodded at him one last time and then left the room. Daryl knew he was bleeding out. He wouldn't make it through this much longer. But it didn't matter. As long as Merle was ok. His brother was always the tougher one. He deserved to live in this world and Daryl would do whatever he could to make sure that it happened, even if it meant dying himself. He slowly stood up and went back to the back wall. He needed a place that could maybe make this place a little safer and sitting away in a corner might be ok.

He couldn't lean against the wall like he liked to do because it would kill his new wounds on his back so he just kept his broken arm out from under him. Maybe the Governor would leave him alone for a little while. He tried to fall asleep but it just wouldn't come. The cut on his side had stopped bleeding but his wrist was still bleeding and now so was his back. In that moment Daryl wished that he would just die right there. Then it would be all over and the pain would stop. He would be gone from this hellhole and Merle would be ok. And that's all he wanted. Merle had to be ok.

**Could Daryl be the older brother? Nah. No way. Thanks for reading! Reviews are awesome! They're inspiring.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter! Sorry I've been out but I made this chapter longer just because I think you guys deserve a gift for my bad updating skills! Thanks for waiting and enjoy! Oh by the way, the three little dashed lines mean there's a point of view switch.**

**Chapter 6**

It was a couple of days after he'd been hurt in front of Daryl. He was currently being led somewhere. He'd been sleeping when they had come in. That's why he currently had no idea where he was being taken. Merle didn't show any emotion but his mind was racing. He had blinded so that was why he couldn't see. He knew he wasn't going to see Daryl because they wouldn't have blinded him and they would have been there by now. He heard the Governor talking to Martinez but he couldn't make out what they were saying. A door opened on his right and he was led into it. They sat him down in a chair and chained him up. Something else was moving beside him and then he heard the sound of another chair being locked up. Daryl. It had to be him. He wouldn't ask yet. Not yet. Well he wouldn't ask yet but Daryl would.

"Merle?" Daryl asked. Merle rolled his eyes under his blindfold, "Shut it Darlina." Daryl didn't say another word and that was when Merle realized that it was deadly quiet in the room. It was making him feel uncomfortable. Daryl was still silent next to him. Or was he behind him? "Hey Daryl?" he asked. "Yea?" Daryl answered immediately. His brother's voice came from his right. So Daryl was next to him. That was comforting. His brother was always the observant one so when Daryl inhaled sharply, Merle was ready for something. The door opened and he heard the growling and snapping of walkers. So they were going to have to fight walkers blinded, while strapped to a chair. He heard Daryl shift in the chair next to him and Merle tried not to do the same thing. The walker was coming closer to him. He wanted to try and judge the distance so he could just kick it backwards until he got the blindfold off. But the walker didn't get any louder. It just kind of snarled at him. Sometimes it was louder and other times it was quieter. There were probably about four or five walkers in the room with them and no people. Maybe the walkers were blinded and they were just walking around the room trying to get to them.

He needed to see Daryl. This was way too creepy. He didn't trust talking though. If he said something maybe the walkers would get a hold of him. Or worse, of Daryl. He decided to calm his thoughts. As his mind cleared he heard Daryl breathing slowly next to him. He wished he could see. A walker's moan came particularly close to his right ear and Daryl's chair almost rammed into his. If that hadn't alerted the walkers then he didn't know what would. He turned to Daryl, "Stop moving dammit. You'll attract every walker in the world." Daryl responded to him, "They're not moving Merle. They're chained up I think." Merle groaned, "I'm going to disagree there. Those groans were pretty damn close to me." Daryl sighed, "They can smell us I bet. Maybe." Merle wanted to hit his younger brother, "They can't smell us or we'd be dead already." Merle shifted his arm slightly and felt a walker's hand brush on it, "Oh shit!" Daryl was asking questions, "What? What are you doing?" Merle shook his head, "Nothing. One of their hands just touched me."

**###**

Daryl shuddered when Merle said one of the walkers had touched him. Daryl thought that the walkers were chained up but it seemed like they were closer than he thought. He needed to get the blindfold off of him but he couldn't move his arms. He would ask Merle to help him but he had a small chain wrapped around his neck so he couldn't look anywhere but forward. Not that looking anywhere was really useful since his eyes were covered. He relied a lot on sight and hearing. If he lost one of those senses it took a toll on his nerves. He thought back and realized that he'd lost his sight multiple times this week or however long they had been here. Merle was talking again, "Don't worry we'll get out of here." Daryl smirked, "Yea. Nothing can kill a Dixon right?" He tried to convince himself as he said that. Merle laughed slightly, "Damn right little brother."

Daryl could tell his brother was nervous as well. They sat around for a while longer. He swore his brother yawned once and it was getting a little boring. The walkers were moving around them but weren't coming near them. Something hit the back of his chair and he heard Merle immediately, "That you Daryl?" Daryl let out a breath. "Something hit the back of my chair," he whispered. Merle said, "Well, did you hear anything else?" Daryl was about to answer 'no' when something touched his shoulder and he immediately leaned away from it, "Yea actually one of them touched me." Merle was quiet for a little longer. Daryl waited for Merle to talk again. It was getting unusually unnerving in this room when it was quiet.

Daryl heard the door open and then footsteps approached them. He heard walker groans again and hoped that whoever was coming in would get ripped apart but he got nothing. The next thing he knew there was a groan of a walker right in front of his face. He jumped back in surprise and tipped the chair backwards. He heard Merle yell something from his chair but he couldn't make out what he said. He wondered if the person who had come in had left now or not. Sitting upside down like this was not comfortable and he felt like his feet were going to go over his head. He hoped that the walkers had been too distracted by the other two people in the room so they wouldn't notice him.

**###**

Merle had heard his brother fly backwards in his chair and then the crashing of the chair as he must have tipped it over. Stupid Daryl. "Daryl what the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled but Daryl hadn't seemed to hear him. Someone was in the room with them. Daryl wouldn't just tip the chair over by himself. The walkers had to be all over his brother by now and he tried not to let the fear show on his face. He heard the retreating footsteps of whoever was here but the walkers seemed to have moved closer. The door shut and he heard more growls from the walkers. "Hey Daryl you there?" he asked. He heard his brother shift in his chair on the ground, "Can you see them? Are they by me?"

Merle couldn't believe his brother had asked that question, "Seriously Daryl? Seriously? I'm just as blind as you are." Daryl replied, "Right. They seem louder." Merle nodded his head, "Just stay calm and don't move little brother." Daryl huffed, "You're telling me to stay calm. Wasn't I always the one trying to get you to calm down?" Merle smiled slightly, "Maybe because of anger but whenever you decided to cry at home I was the one calming you down Darlina." Daryl growled at him, "Once right? Cause I don't remember a lot of those times." Merle sighed, "Alight when you were too young to remember." The conversation stopped and they sat in silence except for the groans of the walkers. Merle could tell that Daryl was just as nervous as he was. The groans were unnerving and not being able to see where they were just made it worse.

He had to break this silence, "So what time do you think it is?" Daryl laughed slightly, "Um maybe like two in the afternoon. I'm kind of hungry." Merle smirked, "C'mon. I thought ya spent days out in the woods by yourself when you were younger. A few hours away from food and you're already hungry?" "Well that was before the world went to shit, Merle," Daryl said. Merle nodded even though Daryl couldn't see him, "Yea I guess so. But-"

He was cut off when Daryl made some kind of noise from his chair. "You alright?" Merle asked. Daryl didn't say anything for a while and Merle was worried that his brother had knocked himself unconscious. Finally Daryl whispered, "It was right by me. Shit Merle it was right there. I felt it." Merle tried to ignore the fear that he heard in his brother's voice but it hit a nerve. He kept his tough act up, "Stop worrying about it. It didn't even see you. Don't be such a wuss." He hated being like that to his younger brother but it was the only way to not let Daryl know how scared he was feeling at the time. Daryl snarled at him, "Well how about you try lying down on the floor, tied to a chair and I'll send walkers at you. Let's see you enjoy it." Merle growled back at him, "I'll let you do that once we get out of here." "I'll hold you to that."

They didn't talk for the rest of the time they were in there. It had to have lasted a good ten hours and the last two had been horrible. The walkers had wandered past him at least twenty times and Daryl had made strange noises at times and Merle guessed that he was getting too close with walkers as well. When they were finally released he heard Daryl get unchained first and he was thankful for that. He was actually allowed to walk next to his brother and he felt the slight shake in Daryl's shoulder. He must have had some close calls. He made sure that nobody was watching them and then gave Daryl a reassuring tap on the hand. It was the most he could do without giving anything away.

**###**

Daryl had felt his brother tap his hand and he smiled slightly. He glanced over to look at Merle but his older brother had already looked away from him. He was dropped off first. He wasn't even pushed in. The door was opened and then he was able to walk in himself. He wanted to get out of this place but now was not the time to try and escape. He could come up with a plan tonight and pull it out once he got it passed on to Merle. It was night. He could tell since the lights in the basement prison came on. He was almost glad that his room didn't open up to much to the lights outside in the halls.

He leaned back against the wall and tried to fall asleep but the sounds of the walkers kept ringing in his ears. How many times he'd been so close to death. When his chair had flipped over he had thought it was all over. He tried getting to sleep for another half hour but it didn't work. Eventually he just pushed himself into a corner and put his hands over his ears. It was a childish thing to do and he knew it. He knew if Merle saw him that he would berate him and probably make fun of him but he didn't care.

**###**

Merle wasn't having much luck getting to sleep either. The walker's growls kept coming back to him but they were mixed with something else. The scared voice of Daryl and the images his brain made up while in that room. He kept picturing his younger brother being devoured by those things while he sat there and couldn't do a thing. He'd thought that his brother would die in that room when the chair fell over. Daryl had always been the sweet one. The one that didn't deserve what he got. Merle didn't want to admit to it but he thought that if one of them was going to die here it would be Daryl. They were both survivalists but when it came to taking different amounts of pain, Merle outranked Daryl by a lot. It had always been that way. With that thought in mind, Merle sat up. There was no way that he was getting any sleep tonight.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are awesome! Really they are! Next chapter will be up whenever I can make it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Whoa quick update! I just really wanted to get this chapter up because it leads into the next chapter which is pretty awesome. So I hope you enjoy some more Daryl and Merle! As always the three little hash-tags are point of view changes!**

**Chapter 7**

A day later and Daryl was leaning against the wall next to the door. Whoever came through would be one unlucky person. He heard the footsteps and then someone banged on the door, "Hey come on! You're coming with me. Governor wants to see you!" It was Martinez. Daryl rolled his eyes, "Yea well tell him to go to hell!" Martinez kicked the door open and Daryl landed on top of him. He punched the Governor's man in the face and then dashed out of the door. He continued down the hall. Merle had to be in a cell close to his. He peered into the small openings in the doors.

He found his brother's room. "Merle!" he shouted. Merle glanced up at the door and he sprinted over as Daryl opened the door. "Come on we have to go!" Daryl said as Merle nodded and they started sneaking towards the stairs. "How'd you get out?" Merle asked softly. "Martinez came to get me. I hit him a few times and ran," Daryl said. Merle stopped, "You didn't knock him out? How the hell are we going to escape when you didn't even knock the guy out?" Daryl continued moving forward, "I needed as much time as I could. I needed to go fast."

Merle started after him again and they found the stairs to the first floor. Daryl nodded at Merle as they moved up the stairs. Daryl followed as Merle started taking the lead. They had made it to the door when they heard Martinez yelling orders. Merle looked back at Daryl and motioned for him to run back down the steps. Daryl nodded and turned around to go back down. Merle knelt down in the shadows against the door. Daryl smiled slightly no one would see him there.

Daryl went to duck around the corner when he heard Merle's shout of warning. He hadn't seen the man standing there and he struggled in his grip. His one arm being mostly useless made it even more difficult. He saw Merle running down the stairs as the door at the top opened and Martinez emerged. He grinned when he saw Daryl captive, "There's the little bastard. You five get Merle. I can take care of the little brother."

Daryl glared at him. Merle was nearing him but so were the five men sent after him. "Merle go! Go please!" Daryl said before a hand clamped over his mouth. Merle continued towards him and knocked the man off of him. Daryl turned his brother around so they could fight the oncoming men. They stood back to back. Merle gripped Daryl's broken arm, "Stay with me little brother." Daryl nodded as Merle threw his first punch. All of a sudden he was back in the arena fighting walkers with his older brother. Daryl threw a punch at the man had come around towards Merle's blind side.

It was after they'd knocked two of the men unconscious that disaster happened. One of the men tackled Merle and the two crashed on to Daryl. Daryl had never been able to get his brother's weight off of him when they fought and adding an extra man didn't help. His legs were pinned under Merle and this other man. Martinez and the Governor came forward.

The Governor spoke to Martinez, "Who's idea?" Martinez smirked, "The younger one. Daryl. Attacked me when I went to get him for you." The Governor nodded, "Ok. Well Martinez will you please take Daryl where I wanted him to go in the first place? I'll take Merle back." Martinez nodded and waited as the Governor got Merle tied up. Once Merle was off of him Martinez grabbed Daryl by the collar and hauled him to his feet. He duck taped Daryl's wrists together and then pulled him along. Daryl struggled. He tried to stop their walk by dragging his feet but Martinez only pulled on him harder.

They walked to a room that Daryl had never seen before. It was hidden off to the side of the hall. Martinez grinned at him, "Well I hope you like your new home for yourself for right now." Daryl glared at him, "Where's my brother?" Martinez leaned against the wall, "If he's lucky, alive." That shut Daryl up. Merle wouldn't die on him. He could take whatever the Governor gave him as long as Merle didn't die. He didn't shut up for long, "What are they doing to him?" Daryl asked angrily. Martinez shrugged, "This isn't twenty questions Dixon. How should I know what is going on if I'm in here?" Daryl growled at him, "You work with the Governor. He has plans. He'd tell you."

Martinez nodded, "He does but we hadn't expected you to jump us. Here he comes." Daryl waited as the Governor walked into the room and then immediately asked, "What did you do to him?" The Governor smiled, "I just taught him not to do it again. Of course he wasn't the instigator here. Now I think we need to teach someone else to stop causing trouble."

**###**

Merle spit out a mouthful of blood as the Governor stood over him. Stupid bastard. "I would've thought that you were the one to start the breakout Merle," the Governor said. Merle glared at him, "I was." The Governor laughed, "And Martinez just made up some story that your little brother attacked him?" Merle nodded, "Yep." The Governor leaned down into his face, "Alright cut the bullshit Merle. I'm going to kill your brother. But I'm going to make his life a living hell first. By the time I finally decide to kill him, he'll be begging me to. But I won't. Not then. I'll kill you first in front of him. To make sure he knows that he is absolutely alone in the world. So he knows that no matter what he does he can't protect you like he wants to."

Merle growled up at him, "You can do whatever the hell you want to me. I don't care what you do but you let my little brother go." The Governor shook his head, "No, no. He's so much more fun than you are. Should've seen him yesterday. He was cowering on the floor. That's not something you taught him was it?" Merle didn't answer. What had the Governor done to Daryl to make him act like that? The other man continued, "Well I shouldn't keep Daryl waiting. He'll like the next act. As long as he's not afraid of water." The door shut and Merle put his head in his hands. He wished he could talk to Daryl. _Be strong little brother. We're going to get through this._

**And that's where the chapter ends. What is going to happen to Daryl? I guess you have to wait! Thanks for reading! Reviews are an awesome bonus. They're like rewards for writing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright next chapter! So I've had this idea for a while and I wanted to write it. It's my first time writing something like this so sorry if I do a bad job at it. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading about some Daryl!**

**Chapter 8**

Daryl watched as the Governor moved around the room and Martinez waited at the door. The whole set up was unsettling. His hands wrists were still duck taped behind his back and he all of a sudden started feeling a little dizzy. Before he knew it he was lying on the ground. What was going on? Martinez was leaning over him, "He's losing blood from that cut on his wrist. He's gonna bleed to death if we don't do something." The Governor sighed but appeared in Daryl's view, "Do you have something we could wrap around it?" Martinez nodded and pulled out a roll of bandages. Daryl wasn't sure why the guy carried those with him. Slowly his eyes started losing focus. He was going to pass out.

He felt the Governor wrap his wrist with the bandage and it gave his aching wrist a little relief. He was about to fall unconscious when Martinez hit him in the stomach, "Nope you're staying awake. Five minutes and you stand up." The five minutes passed way to quick for him and then he was being pulled up again. His world spun and he staggered at first but then his eyes refocused and he was able to walk. Martinez pushed him forward and then the Governor had him.

He was forced back against a table. Martinez grinned at him and then shoved him back again. He couldn't catch himself because his arms were still taped so he crashed hard on to the table. In an instant Martinez was strapping his legs to the table and Daryl started to panic. The Governor held his shoulders down against the table while Martinez cut the tape apart and strapped his wrists down as well. Once he was fully restrained he continued to pull on the metal cuffs that held him there.

The Governor nodded at Martinez, "You sure you want to help with this? I could always ask someone else." Martinez shrugged, "Its fine. I got it." The Governor nodded again, "Alright then go get the supplies." Martinez left Daryl's view for a minute but returned again carrying something that he couldn't see. Martinez glanced at the Governor, "Do you want him blinded separately or…?" The Governor thought for a moment, "Blind him separately. Just in case." Martinez nodded and then Daryl was plunged in to total darkness. He pulled again on his restraints. Another piece of fabric was put over his mouth and nose and then he heard the Governor say, "Hold his head steady. Don't let him move." Daryl started to control his breathing. He had to be ready for whatever was coming next. The last thing he needed to do was start hyperventilating. Now every part of his body was restrained and he couldn't see.

Things got worse when he felt a slow trickle of water make its way up into his hair. He needed to see what was happening. Martinez shifted his grip on Daryl's head and his head was tilted backwards a bit. That's when it started flowing. Water started making its way up into his nose and mouth and Daryl immediately stopped breathing. He wouldn't inhale this water. He held his breath and the slow trickle of water stopped and he let his air out. He was about to take another breath when it started again and the water made its way to his throat. He choked on it and, against his will, took a breath. The wet fabric on his face pressed in on him and water continued to enter his airway. He couldn't breathe. Water was flowing freely through his nose and he panicked. His muscles tensed up and then he pulled as hard as he could against the restraints.

The last time something like this had been when he was nine. Merle had taken him to a pool party with a couple of his friends and their younger siblings. One of the kids had held Daryl under water when Merle had left to get a drink. Merle had returned quick enough to get Daryl out of the pool but he had barely made it. He never went near another pool in his life.

Now he was forced to inhale water. He started coughing again and more water entered his lungs. The cloth was removed from his face a second later and Daryl took deep shaky breaths. He didn't get a long time before it was back on his face and more water came. He held his breath again and managed to make it through two shifts of water before it trickled down his nose and he let out another cough. The water came at him again and Daryl knew he was drowning. He pulled harder at the restraints on his wrists and ankles. He tried to turn his head away but Martinez held fast. The cloth was removed from his face again and he started coughing like crazy. He needed it to stop. He took another breath and waited but the water didn't come right away. He slowly took another breath. Daryl felt horrible. Every thirty seconds he was seconds away from drowning.

Round three came and Daryl was almost ready to give up but as the water made its way into his throat again he felt himself pulling even harder on the restraints. He heard Martinez say something but he couldn't make it out. His head was hurting and everything was foggy. He felt his body start to stop fighting and then Martinez's voice came over, "We're losing him! Shit." The cloth was removed from his mouth and nose and the grip on his head loosened enough so it could fall to the side. He felt the excess water trickle out of his mouth and nose. Why couldn't he just fall unconscious? He wanted to get out of this hell. The water and the drowning. Merle wasn't here to save him this time. He couldn't do it anymore.

The Governor said something to Martinez and he heard the retreating footsteps of one of the men. Someone was still here. He didn't know who but judging by the quiet it was probably Martinez. Daryl slowly turned his head to the other side. He panicked when someone gripped the side of his head. He started pulling again. "Hey, stop. Stop Daryl," Martinez said. He kept fighting until Martinez let go of him. He relaxed after the grip on his head was gone but he still felt horrible. He still couldn't see anything. That was when the hands came back to his head but this time he didn't have enough energy to fight them off. He just lied there and hoped that he wouldn't get any more water down his throat.

Instead, he felt the blindfold loosen and then there was light. Martinez was looking down at him, "You almost died there." Daryl didn't say anything. Martinez shouldn't care. He was helping the Governor do this. He turned to the man, "Piss…..off." Martinez sighed and Daryl started to black out. Immediately the other man was over him, "Hey no blacking out Daryl. You have to stay awake." Daryl slowly opened his eyes, "I….can't. M-Merle….is he….is he ok?" Martinez nodded, "Yea he's fine. Little beat up but that's it." Daryl nodded satisfied with the answer, "You might…..you might think that we'll die here….but you're wrong." He started coughing. He was still breathing hard and Martinez noticed, "Do you want to sit up?" Daryl shook his head slowly, "I just want to leave."

It was silent for a long time and then Martinez moved quickly and blinded Daryl again. The immediate darkness overwhelmed him and he started shaking. The Governor spoke, "Has he been like this the entire time?" Martinez answered, "Yea. Started talking a minute ago but it was just random muttering." Daryl took deep breaths and calmed himself. He would make it out of this just like Merle. The cloth went over his face, the water came, and Daryl prayed to every God he could think of that he would make it out alive.

There was a lot more water this time and it was only thirty seconds until he breathed in the water and started coughing. The Governor laughed, "You have nothing left Daryl. You're weak and disgraceful." The cloth was pulled off and Daryl felt like he was going to throw up. He only got a three breath break before he was put back under the water. It went on for another half-hour before the Governor announced him done. The cloth left his face for the last time and as he choked out the water. The Governor left the room and Daryl assumed Martinez would be escorting him. Daryl was still lying down and he was still restrained.

The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't getting enough air and he almost immediately started hyperventilating. He wanted to stop but he couldn't get his breath back. Martinez appeared in front of him, "Hey easy buddy. Come on take it nice and easy now. Slow, deep breaths. Together ok?" Daryl couldn't focus and he felt himself starting to feel light-headed and he black danced at the edge of his vision. Then he felt a gentle hand grip his shoulder, "Breathe in…..breathe out. Again. Nice and slow. You're alright." Slowly his breathing slowed down and he managed to get control of himself. He focused on whoever was telling him to breathe.

He opened his eyes and the figure above him was blurred, "M-Merle? Th-that you?" He blinked of times trying to keep the fogginess from his vision. "No Merle's not here right now," the person said again. He sounded like Merle. Daryl felt his body completely relax and then Martinez was back, "I'm going to take you back to your cell now ok?" Daryl nodded slowly and the man moved around him unhooking his restraints. Daryl took in the blood on his wrists and the pain in his ankles. Daryl slowly got up but the dizziness overtook him again.

Martinez helped support him, "You have to stop hurting those wrists of yours. You'll bleed out if you do." Daryl shrugged half-heatedly. Martinez wrapped another bandage around his wrist. Daryl glanced up at him, "What're ya doin?" Martinez looked at him, "Can't have you dying before we're ready to kill you. Come on let's go back. Daryl's wrists were secured behind him again and then he was led back to his cell. Martinez opened the door and shoved Daryl hard inside.

Daryl watched as the door closed and then he was alone again. He moved to the back of the little room and then pressed himself as far as he could into the corner. His hair was still dripping wet and every drop that ran down his face or neck made him twitch. He wished Merle was here. He'd know what to say. He rested his head on his arms and he could finally breathe easier. He was alone. The Governor wasn't here. Martinez was gone. No one could hurt him here. The slight shaking in his body stopped and he was finally able to let himself drift off.

**Thanks for reading! Martinez and Daryl? What?! Martixon? Reviews are great! Really they are!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow guys so this chapter is up now. It's pretty intense I'd say. So I hope you like this one! Dashed lines are point of view breaks like always. I was just watching 'Made to Suffer' and 'The Suicide King' so I got in the mood to type a lot more!**

**Chapter 9**

Merle didn't know what to expect when he was allowed to go and visit his brother. He had ten minutes and he couldn't find Daryl in his room. "Daryl? Come on out it's me," he said softly. He heard a rough voice from somewhere farther back in the room, "M-Merle?" Merle nodded, "Yea Daryl. Where are you?" He saw movement from the shadows in the corner and Daryl shifted a little to put part of him in view. Merle was over to him in a second. "Are you alright?" Daryl nodded, "Mhm." Merle started getting worried. Usually Daryl would say something more.

Merle reached out to his brother and put his hand on his shoulder. He was surprised to find it soaking wet. His brother flinched away from him. "Daryl what happened?" Daryl shook his head, "Don't matter. You alright?" Merle wanted to hit him. There was something clearly wrong with Daryl and his little brother wanted to know if Merle was alright. "I'm fine. You aren't," Merle said angrily. Daryl just shrugged, "I will be." Merle glared at him, "Look Daryl you tell me what he did to you right now." Daryl turned to look at Merle and that's when he saw his brother's hair. It was also soaked and plastered to his head. "Do you remember when we were young and you went to that pool party?" Daryl asked softly. Merle felt himself bristle. He should've figured that the Governor would do something sick.

Daryl grabbed his arm, "Please Merle, don't do anything stupid. Don't go after him and get hurt." Merle shrugged him off, "Daryl you can't take much more of this. I'm not letting you get hurt anymore!" Daryl glared at him, "Stop! Just stop! The only reason you're doing this is because you feel guilty for not being there when I was little! I wasn't worth shit to you back then why am I worth something now? Is it cause I'm not a kid anymore? Cause I don't get in your way? I'm done with it Merle!" Merle froze. He couldn't answer to that. Daryl turned away from him and stared at the wall. Merle moved in front of his little brother and made him look at him, "Daryl, I'm sorry that I wasn't there. I shouldn't have left you like that I know." Daryl stared at him, "Then why did you!?" Merle took a breath, "I-" Daryl cut him off, "Get out of here. Now."

Merle slowly stood up and walked to the door. As he was about to close it he turned back to Daryl, "I'm so sorry Daryl. I should've been there." He would've said more but it just wasn't him. He wanted to tell Daryl that he'd change. That Daryl mattered so much to him. But he couldn't say things like that. He was led back to his cell by Martinez and then he sat there. Why was Daryl so different? What had the Governor done to him to make him like that? Daryl might yell at other people but he'd barely ever yelled at Merle. Except for the scene in the woods before they got caught. Merle had to give Daryl a break. The poor guy had just been tortured and there wasn't anything he could do to stop it.

A week passed. The Governor would come in every so often and talk to him about the things that Daryl was going through. Sure Merle went through his difficult times but for some reason Daryl was getting the worst of it. It was almost every day that he got a message. One day Martinez came in without the Governor. Merle looked at him, "Get out of here." Martinez leaned against the wall, "During the drowning simulation, Daryl was given a break from the Governor. He left for a minute. Uh. I asked if he was alright but he just asked about you. Wanted to make sure you were alright." Merle sat back, "What do you mean?"

Martinez shrugged, "I'm going to bet that it was the torture talking when he yelled at you." Merle glared at him, "That was none of your business!" Martinez held his hands up in surrender, "I had to guard the door. Anyway. I was able to stop him from hyperventilating after it and he thought I was you." Merle just shook his head, "He's alright?" Martinez nodded, "Yea. Banged up. Arm is still broken but it isn't as painful anymore. Wrists are ok." Merle nodded, "Ok." Martinez smiled slightly, "Its funny you know? He asked me the same thing about you." Merle shook his head, "Shouldn't worry about me." Martinez left the room a minute later and Merle was alone again. They had to have been here close to two weeks now. He hadn't seen Daryl since their fight.

**###**

Daryl had been waiting for the Governor to come in after him again. So when he came in, Daryl leaped on him and hit him in the face a few times before he was knocked off. The Governor glared at him, "What do you think you're doing Dixon?" Daryl snarled up at him and then got up himself. If he was going to get hurt then the Governor was going to get hurt too. He charged again, dodged one hit and then hit the Governor in the chest. He got knocked back a couple times but continued to fight him. He was glad that Martinez wasn't here to hold him down. His only bad luck was when the Governor had hit him in the broken arm. It had hurt. A lot.

He'd fallen back enough that the Governor could finally get the upper hand and then he was on the defensive. It was hard to block a lot of attacks with only one good arm and he ended up on the ground holding his ribs. He swore a few of them had moved and at least one of them had to have broken. He didn't get up after that. He let the Governor kick him while he lied there and tried to ease his ragged breathing. Then there weren't anymore kicks to his back and the Governor was leaving his room and Daryl couldn't even move. He lied there on the floor, breathing slowly and only hoping that he was done for the day.

**###**

The Governor came in and Merle braced himself for the news of what had happened with Daryl. He looked up at the Governor and saw something that made him smile. The man looked pretty messed up. The Governor glared at him, "Your brother fought a lot today." Merle shrugged, "I don't give a shit man. At least your face looks nice." The Governor glared at him. The taller man gagged him and then taped over the original gag. Merle had to think of what the Governor could be planning with this. The Governor stormed around the room, "I told him so many times but he's finally made me do it. I didn't want it to end this way but apparently Daryl doesn't care about you anymore Merle. He wouldn't listen so don't blame me.

The Governor aimed the gun at Merle and smiled, "He's the reason you die today. Your own brother killed you." Merle waited. If he was going to go down then he was going to go down the way he wanted. Well maybe not exactly the way he wanted but close to it. He wouldn't give the Governor the satisfaction of seeing the pain those words had caused him.

Merle thought of his younger brother alone in the cell just a few doors down. He would hear the gunshot. He hoped that Martinez would continue doing the little things he was doing and help Daryl get through this. Since Merle wouldn't be able to do it anymore. At least then maybe Daryl would make it out alive. He kept his glare on the Governor as the gun shot. _Daryl you stay tough out there little brother._

**###**

Daryl flinched when he heard the gun go off. Walkers? Couldn't be many. Maybe someone had died and someone had shot them from turning. He figured that someone would be down to make sure he hadn't set the gun off. Sure enough, Martinez walked in about ten minutes later and Daryl waited for the question. But he didn't get it. He got something totally even worse then any torture that the Governor could come up with. "Merle's dead," Martinez said quietly.

Daryl felt his heart drop. Martinez just stood there for a minute and Daryl glanced up at him. He could tell that the other man could see the pain swimming in his eyes. How could Merle be dead? The only person that could kill Merle was Merle. Nobody else. Nothing could kill a Dixon. That's what Merle had told him a long time ago and he thought for a while that it was true. Martinez left the room with a sympathetic glance back at him.

As soon as the door shut he let himself cry. His older brother, the only person who had ever given two shits about him, was gone. Now he was stuck here alone with no chance of escaping. He hoped that the Governor had just shot Merle in the head instead of letting him turn but the sick bastard probably watched him bleed out. Daryl pushed himself against the wall, ignoring the stinging pains in his back, and let his tears fall. He ended up falling asleep against the wall with clear lines of water traced throughout the dirt on his face. The only thought running through his mind were the last words he'd said to Merle: Get out of here. Now.

**Oh no Merle! How is Daryl going to make it now?! Thanks for reading guys! Reviews would be amazing. Next chapter will be up soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter is up! How's Daryl going to cope with Merle's death? I don't know!**

**Chapter 10**

Another week had passed since Daryl had heard the gunshot from Merle's cell. A week since Martinez had come in and told him Merle was gone. A week since he had allowed himself to actually cry. But nothing else happened. He was left in solitary confinement basically and sure he was good at being alone but thoughts of Merle kept crashing on him. At least when he was being hurt he could concentrate on the pain. The last words that he had ever told his brother were to get lost.

The Governor hadn't given him any food in the past five days. He'd barely slept since his arms were stretched as far as they could and then chained to wall. Every time that he fell to his knees he was doused in a splash of icy water. No one was allowed down in his cell anymore. The Governor rarely came down and he hadn't seen Martinez since the day Merle died. He'd only been taken for a few rounds of torture throughout the weeks since Merle died. Knowing that his brother was dead had been torture enough and the Governor had seen it. There had only been one more session of water boarding which had been today and he was alone in his room. He hadn't been chained up yet but it didn't matter because there was no way that he was going to sleep anymore. If he shut his eyes there were visions of drowning, fire, and Merle and he hated them. He couldn't tell when night was coming but he figured it did because the lights started turning on.

He could barely even stand anymore. It had only been a few days ago when he'd been put in the arena again against Martinez. Daryl had kicked at the man. Martinez had caught his leg and then proceeded to break that limb as well. Now not only was his arm mostly useless but so was his left leg. So now he was leaning against the wall next to the door. He was ready to die. He wanted to tell the Governor just to kill him. Let him get out of this world-be with Merle again. But he just couldn't force himself to give up.

His stomach growled hungrily but he was used to it and ignored the gnawing pain in his gut. He was surprised when the door opened and Martinez came in. The man looked around and spotted Daryl. He came over slowly and Daryl shifted away. This was the same man who had broken his leg. The one who had beaten him up in the arena. But Martinez didn't look like he was going to hurt him now and Daryl was too tired to do anything about it. Martinez leaned down, "I brought you something here." Daryl looked up at him as Martinez held out a small bowl. Daryl took the bowl from him with shaking arms. That's what happened when he didn't get enough food he started shaking like a little kid at the doctor's office. He glanced at the bowl and saw it filled with different kinds of fruit and pieces of meat.

Martinez nodded at him, "You might want to hide the bowl when you're done." Daryl nodded slightly, "A-are these y-yours?" Martinez smiled slightly, "I took seconds. Didn't feel real hungry." Daryl nodded again and then slowly put a piece of fruit in his mouth. It was the best thing he had ever tasted in a long time. Martinez didn't leave right away. Daryl chewed slowly as he watched the other man. "I think you're almost done here Daryl," Martinez said finally. Daryl looked up at him, "I g-gonna d-die?" He cursed himself for his stupid stuttering. Martinez looked away, "Don't really know that yet. I'd say yes because it's the Governor." Daryl continued to gaze up at him, "Will you do it instead?" Martinez glanced down at him, "He won't let me do that. You know that." Daryl nodded, "Can you try?" Martinez nodded, "Yea." The other man smiled at him, "You're a good guy Daryl." Daryl shook his head, "I'm not. Last words to my brother were to get lost."

Martinez walked out of the room after giving Daryl one last glance. Daryl continued to eat the food slowly. So he only had a few days at most before he left the world. At least he could eat a little. Sleep wouldn't come though so he tried to stretch out as best as he could.

It was only an hour later when he started feeling sick. Of course he wouldn't be able to hold his food down for a long time. After a few minutes or so of throwing up his food and then dry heaving he ended up lying back down on the floor. He hadn't even eaten half of the bowl. He waited for the Governor to come. To kill him and end it. Or maybe it would be Martinez. Whoever it was he wanted it done fast.

He saw the door open and then someone came walking quickly towards him. They leaned down next to him and then he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and everything went black.

**Uh-oh. What's going on!? Thanks for reading guys! Next chapter will be up soon! Reviews are awesome!**


	11. Chapter 11

**THIS IS IMPORTANT! READ THIS! So I re-uploaded Chapter 10 because there was a few things I decided I wanted to change for things later on in the story so go back and read it before this one. It'll make better sense then. **

**Chapter 11**

Merle hated this. He hated all of it. He was locked up somewhere with tape over his mouth and he didn't know what was going on. He'd gotten food every other day and he assumed he was better off than Daryl was. The Governor had continued to update him on what happened to Daryl every day after his fake killing. Daryl was here somewhere thinking that Merle was dead and Merle was here knowing he wasn't.

The Governor had never shot him. He'd never come close to shooting him. The Governor had just discharged the gun and then shoved a gag in his mouth. Merle knew immediately what he was planning. Daryl would be informed that he was dead. That would kill his little brother. If that didn't then the Governor surely would. There was no way that the Governor would leave Daryl alive for much longer. After the shooting incident he was taken to a different building and locked up. He didn't know why the Governor didn't really kill him but that answer came tonight.

He heard the Governor coming to talk to him. Merle waited calmly and then the bastard appeared in the doorway, "Well Merle, it seems that your brother's time is finally up. He's going out tonight and he won't return." Daryl was really going to die? This wasn't possible. It had only been a week since he'd been 'shot'. They couldn't be done with Daryl already. Well maybe it would be better if they were. Daryl would finally be able to move on from this world. But the Governor wouldn't just shoot Daryl in the head. He'd let him turn or something. The Governor told Merle his plan, "We're going to attract some walkers. They're probably a little hungry and I bet Daryl's going to be perfect for them." Merle growled at him from behind the tape. He really wanted to punch this guy's teeth in.

The Governor just smiled, "You know he hasn't asked about you at all. Or for you. Guess he just kicked you out of his mind after I 'killed' you. Guess he doesn't care." Merle ignored the Governor but deep down he almost believed him. Daryl hadn't given a shit the last time he'd seen him. The Governor nodded, "Well since your brother will be dead in a few hours I think that you should remember him. Even if he didn't care." Merle eyed the Governor. What the hell was this guy planning?

The Governor left for a minute and then returned carrying a hot piece of metal shaped like a D. Merle knew what was coming even before the thing touched him. He had to hold it in. He couldn't let the Governor have the satisfaction of killing his brother and seeing him in pain. So when the burning hot metal touched his chest he clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut.

The Governor was laughing softly, "Your little brother's going to die Merle. And you'll always remember that you were so close to him but couldn't stop him from dying. I hope he goes slow." Merle groaned under the pain of the burning on his chest. The Governor was still talking and Merle just wished he would shut up. "They're going to eat him alive, Merle. And he's gonna scream for you, for anyone but no one's going to come. Maybe we'll leave him out there for you to find. Or maybe we'll let him get bit and then take you out there to watch him turn." Merle tried not to let the Governor's words bother him but they were really getting to him. The Governor could insult him all he wanted but talking about the horrible ways he could kill Daryl was unnerving. It almost made him forget about the hot metal sticking to his chest but it came back as soon as he thought about it. "Go….to….hell," he managed between his teeth. The Governor smiled, "I think we're already there."

It seemed like forever but the piece of metal was finally taken off of his chest but the pain remained behind. Merle groaned. It felt like his whole chest was on fire. Well maybe it was in a way. The Governor moved back from him and discarded the scrap of metal. Merle glanced down at his chest. Sure enough, there was a D burnt in to his skin. Even though his little brother was going to die, he'd never forget him. Every time he saw himself, he would see Daryl. He would know that Daryl had been right there and he hadn't been able to save him. Again.

He glanced away as he heard a truck start up outside and the Governor nodded approvingly, "Looks like your brother is on his way to hell." Merle watched as the Governor walked out the door and shut it behind him. That was when the pain washed over him. Daryl was in no shape to fight off walkers and the Governor obviously had some ready for his brother. Daryl wouldn't be alive the next morning. He would either be dead and he could even be a walker. That was just what he needed. He wouldn't be able to put down his younger brother. Especially because it would look so much like Daryl.

He wondered if Martinez was the one taking Daryl. If he was then maybe Daryl could die quickly, without all of the walkers eating him alive. He shook the image from his mind and tried not to get upset but Daryl was his brother. The only thing that kept him alive when he was alone for that year was Daryl. The hope that he would finally meet up with his brother again and he had. But no Daryl was gone and there was no way of getting him back.

He waited for what felt like hours for the Governor to come in and tell him that the deed was done but it never came. He waited until morning and then the Governor finally showed up, "Alright Merle the deed is done. Sadly Martinez, the man I sent with your brother was killed during the walker ambush. Some of them must have gotten the jump on him. You though will be allowed to walk out of here unscathed. Live with the fact that you'll never see your brother again. Merle slowly stood up when he was released and followed the Governor out of the town. The Governor nodded at him, "Go on then. Get out of here." Merle jogged off away from him.

As soon as he was out of sight he began to walk. He decided that he'd try to see if he could find anything left of Daryl's body. Something to bury. He headed off in one direction with only one destination in mind at the time: the prison. Rick's group had to know what had become of their hunter.

** Wait...What is going on here!? Next chapter may be up tomorrow or the day after. I just have to edit it. Thanks for reading guys! Reviews are great! They really are!**

**Chapter 12**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well here it is! Here comes a lot of stuff. I hope you guys like it! We get to find out what happens to Daryl. The italics are flashbacks. **

**Chapter 12**

_"Merle will lead the attack. Go," the Governor said and the three of them left. Martinez jogged after Merle to grab their weapons. The people of the prison were attacking them to get the Asian kid and his girlfriend back. He saw the gunfire as he and Merle headed out to join the fight. There had to be at least eight of them. He couldn't really see through all the smoke they had put up. So he fired blindly and hoped that he nailed one of them. One of the other men ran off into the fog and Martinez never saw him return. Sucks to be him. Merle was ducking behind one of the barrels off to his right and Martinez secretly hoped that the man got shot. He didn't like the guy that much even though they talked a bit. He seemed like a bit of an asshole. One of the men yelled from his right, "They're going over the wall!" The five of them immediately raised their guns to aim at the top of the wall and one of the prison mates fell. The rest got over. _

_"There's still one more of them!" Martinez yelled as he saw a lone figure standing in front of them firing madly. Someone came up behind them and leaned down next to Merle. Merle got up in an instant and ran off after the man leaving Martinez and two others to deal with the crazy shooter. Martinez glanced down at his two men, "Don't kill. Wound. The Governor will want to talk to this man." The two nodded and they continued to fire. Martinez shot a few times and he saw the shooter go down. _

_He nodded satisfied and jumped over the barriers towards the fallen shooter. He heard his two men behind him. Martinez leaned down through the smoke and saw the man on the ground struggling to pull himself up. Martinez knocked him on the head with the back of his gun and he fell unconscious. "Zip tie him and bag him. We're getting him to the Governor tonight," he ordered and the two men nodded. He waited while they carried out his orders. He should be the leader not the Governor. He got things done. But that didn't matter now. _

_He lifted the shooter off the ground and they dragged him towards the Governor's building. It didn't take long but they found it empty. He looked down to see where exactly the man had been hit with the gun shot and, from what he could tell, it looked like it had caught him on the side of his leg and that was why he had gone down. Martinez grinned as he realized that it was his shot that had downed the shooter. Martinez nodded at the other two men, "Get out of here. I got him." _

_As soon as they left he took the bag off the man's head and studied him. He was young, probably his age or a year or two younger. He had messy brown hair that was covered in dirt and sweat. Martinez smirked slightly, "Merle you stupid bastard. Told me everything I needed to know." Merle had talked to Martinez about his younger brother a lot. The last piece of confirmation would be when the man woke up. Martinez had a feeling that Merle was going to get one nasty surprise tonight._

_ It didn't take long for the man to wake up and when he did Martinez glanced down at him and nodded satisfied. Merle had described him perfectly: Looks like me 'cept for the brown hair. The guy on the ground definitely had Merle's eyes. "Welcome to Woodberry Daryl," he said with a grin. The man looked up at him in surprise that he actually knew him but it was short lived when the Governor came in to the room and looked down at Daryl. "Well who's this Martinez?" Martinez grinned, "One of the men from tonight." The Governor nodded and circled Daryl, "Is he important or useless?" Martinez smirked again, "I think you'll like him. He's Daryl DIXON. He's Merle's brother." The Governor nodded and Martinez could tell that the Governor was already forming a plan. "You can leave us Martinez. Get everyone to the arena," the Governor ordered and Martinez left the room quickly. _

_Everyone was inside their houses so it was difficult to get them all down but most of them ended up coming without complaint. Merle walked along beside Martinez, "Did ya get that shooter? What's the reason for this meeting?" Martinez shouldered his gun, "Yea we got him. Not sure what the meeting is about. Took the guy prisoner. Hey, maybe you'll be able to beat him up in the ring or something." Merle grinned, "Wouldn't mind doing that. Seeing the terror on his face when I push him into the walkers would be interesting." Martinez hid a smile, "Yea I wouldn't mind seeing it either. What if he's tougher than you though?" Merle shrugged, "Ya think you're funny saying that but there's no one that's tougher than me 'Tinez." Martinez glared at him, "That's a stupid name Merle. Seriously." Merle grinned again, "Whatever let's just get this over with." _

_The two of them entered the arena and stood over to the right. Merle insisted on standing in front of him. The Governor started talking about how he'd failed them in protecting them and about the 'terrorists' that attacked them that night. It seriously made Martinez sick. This guy was such a fake. Sure he was a leader here but he was too good at appealing to people. Sure the people that attacked them deserved to die but they weren't terrorists. The Governor continued, "One of these terrorists is one of our own. Merle!" Well Martinez hadn't seen THAT coming but he still trained his gun on the man standing in front of him. Another man came forward and took the blade off of Merle's arm. This was going to get interesting. Was the Governor going to execute Merle in front of all of them? _

_He heard shuffling from the other side of the arena and saw two men coming in with a struggling man in between them. So he was going to kill Merle and Daryl in front of all of them? As the two men brought Daryl into the ring the Governor grabbed him, "This is one of the terrorists that attacked us tonight! Merle's own brother!" This guy was making a show out of this all right. He saw Merle's disbelief. He smirked when Merle turned to glare at him, "Have fun seeing the terror on his face when you push him into the walkers." _

_Martinez pushed Merle forward and the two brothers stood in the circle. Daryl looked a lot more panicked then Merle did. Merle didn't look fazed. Martinez wondered if Merle would actually kill Daryl. The Governor walked around the two of them, "What should we do with them?!" Martinez rolled his eyes. Shouts of "Kill them! Kill them!" rose out of the crowd. The Governor walked up to Merle, "You wanted your brother, now you got him. I asked you were your loyalties lied and you said here. Prove it. Brother against brother! Winner goes free! In a fight to the death!" The crowd was cheering and Martinez had to admit it was pretty exciting even if the Governor was playing it up like he always did. _

_Merle raised his arm, "I'm going to do whatever I got to do!" He punched Daryl in the stomach and the younger brother staggered back and landed on his bad leg. He crumpled to the ground as Merle kicked him again. "To prove that I belong here!" Merle yelled and once again kicked his brother away from him. Martinez watched as the brothers fought it out in the arena. Daryl had gotten a few good hits in before he was back on the ground and Merle was over him. The walkers were brought in and circled around the two fighters. _

_It all happened so fast that Martinez wasn't really sure what had happened. One minute Merle was on top of Daryl and the next they were standing back to back punching walkers instead of each other. So they were going to try and get out of here alive or both die trying. That was when the walkers started randomly dying and gunshots were heard. _

_The stupid people from the prison were back again for Daryl. Smoke grenades landed in the arena and immediately the crowd went into panic. Martinez went running into to the smoke with his gun raised and he heard the Dixons. Daryl was off to his right somewhere. He headed over in that direction. "Merle come on!" he heard Daryl yell and Merle agree. _

_He saw them run out of the fog and was about to shoot when he heard a scream from his left. He cursed but ran that way instead and found a little girl being cornered by a walker. He ran forward and shot the walker, scooping up the girl as he went. He took her to safety and then ran back towards the gates but the prison people and the Dixons were long gone. _

When the Governor had told Martinez that they were going to go after people from the prison right after their attack on Woodberry, he'd totally agreed. It was luck when they'd heard the two Dixons fighting in the woods. No one else was with them and Martinez had guessed that they'd gone on by themselves. Or they'd been kicked out. But he doubted that since the others had come back for them. So they snuck up on them during the fight and when the younger one left Merle in the opening they jumped him and used him as leverage against Merle.

In a matter of seconds they'd caught both of the brothers. Merle wasn't the same guy anymore. He wasn't sarcastic and he didn't have that drawling voice. Instead he sounded pissed off and maybe just a tiny bit worried. But Merle was here just so the Governor could get revenge on him for running off. Daryl was the one that the Governor had been hoping to find. He was the valuable one. Martinez liked that Daryl was this important to the group and his brother. It was going to be easy to get the prison to surrender if they held a knife to his throat.

The Governor had decided to start with Daryl. If they could break him then they could break Merle easier. But Martinez hadn't been there during the first problems with Daryl. He hadn't seen Daryl's wrist get cut and he hadn't seen Daryl's arm break. He had been there during the time that Merle was in the same room as Daryl and he had heard of the room full of chained walkers that they'd put the two in. He knew what water boarding was too but he'd helped anyway. He wasn't sure why he had done what he had during that time.

Martinez didn't like the Dixon brothers but when he'd seen the younger one lying on the table, shaking, and drenched in water he had to do something. So he pulled the blindfold off of Daryl's eyes and let him see light. Then once the Governor had left the second time he calmed Daryl down and helped regain control of his breathing. That's when he'd been mistaken for Merle. Martinez had almost said yes just so the younger brother had some comfort but that was dishonest and Daryl didn't deserve that then.

Then he had heard Daryl and Merle talking in the cell. Daryl had yelled at Merle for things that Martinez could only guess at. The older brother had left the room and Martinez had escorted him back. He'd talked to Merle the day he died. He didn't know it was scheduled for that day. He'd told Merle that Daryl did care for him and Merle had thanked him for helping Daryl through the drowning simulation.

When he heard that the Governor had killed Merle it had been like a shock and he had been the one to tell Daryl. He'd seen the younger brother's eyes fill with pain and then Martinez had left the room. He knew what losing family members was like and he was pretty sure Merle was the only family that Daryl had. The Governor had then told Martinez not to go anywhere near Daryl's cell for a week. No food should be sent there and Martinez knew that the end for the young Dixon was coming quickly. He'd been the one to snap Daryl's leg and he'd been there during his earlier session of getting water boarded. The second arena fight stuck out in his mind….

_"Bring Daryl down to the arena. We have a fight for him," the Governor said and Martinez nodded. "Sure thing." He headed down to where Daryl was and kicked the door open. "Hey come on! Governor wants you up," he growled. Daryl wasn't moving so Martinez walked over and gave him a kick to the ribs, "I said get up!" Daryl coughed and slowly stood up. Martinez grabbed the back of his neck and steered him out the door._

_ Daryl slowly walked in front of him. Martinez knew that Daryl could easily jump him but the man had been a lot different before Merle had died. There had still been some fight in him. Now, though, every time Martinez saw him, he had a far-away look in his eyes. He just stared into space. He didn't even acknowledge when someone came in the room. The one thing that brought him out of his far-away state was whenever the Governor hurt him. Then he knew exactly what was happening. _

_Martinez shoved his thoughts out of his head and continued pushing Daryl towards the arena. The Governor was already there along with a bunch of other people. Martinez shoved Daryl into the ring and then went to stand near on the side. The Governor nodded, "So who should we send in the fight?" _

_Different names flew out of the cheering crowd. Daryl stood in the exact same place that Martinez had left him but he glanced around at the people. The Governor let the crowd shout for a few more minutes before he yelled out the name, "Let's see how he does against one of our best fighters! Martinez!" _

_Well this would be problematic. Slowly Martinez stepped in to the ring, realized he looked bad, and strode forward confidently. Daryl watched him until they were positioned across from each other and then looked away. Martinez waited for the Governor to call the match on. Maybe he could end this quickly. The Governor wouldn't kill Daryl here. It would be a fight until one of them couldn't fight anymore. _

_When the Governor told them to start, the two of them met in the middle. Daryl's far-away gaze had hardened into one of pure anger and hatred. Martinez swore he saw a bit of betrayal in the look as well. Martinez hit Daryl hard in the ribs and other man backed away. He followed and hit Daryl again in the head. Daryl moved away from the walkers and got his own hit in. Martinez backed away from Daryl this time. The other man was after him in a flash and Martinez felt himself falling backwards while Daryl hit him a few times with his unbroken arm. _

_Martinez reached up and managed to grab Daryl's arm. He hated what he did next but it was the only way that he was going to get out of here. He twisted Daryl's broken arm backwards and the other man cried out. Martinez pushed Daryl off of him and climbed to his feet. Daryl was getting up as well and Martinez jumped at him. He sent Daryl crashing to the ground under him. He heard the crowd cheering him on. _

_He jumped back off of Daryl and waited for him to get up. Daryl kicked out at him from the ground and Martinez took a chance. It was the only way he could think of that would get them done with it. He reached for Daryl's leg as it came in contact with his knee but the kick was too hard and he hit the ground. He moved to get up but Daryl was already up and he kicked Martinez in the ribs. Freakin karma. Martinez rolled away from Daryl and managed to get to his feet. The walkers were closing in. He wouldn't mess up this time. Daryl came at him again and punched him in the shoulder. Martinez spun once and let Daryl hit him again so he went down to the ground. _

_As Daryl's foot came up to kick him, he grabbed it and pulled. Daryl went crashing to the ground and Martinez stood up. He gritted his teeth as he slammed his foot down on Daryl's leg. The whole crowd heard the bone snap under Martinez's foot. They all heard Daryl stifle a cry and reach down towards his leg. Martinez let out a breath and then walked around the man lying on the floor. He kicked him in the head and Daryl was out. The Governor nodded, "There you have it. Martinez, you know what to do." Martinez nodded and lifted the unconscious man off the ground and took him back to his cell. He left without looking back. _

He basically hated what the Governor had done to this man. When he'd seen Daryl before the man had been strong and pretty damn proud. He'd been tough and even fought a hopeless battle that, if the prison people hadn't helped, he wouldn't have made it out. Now Daryl was reduced to a shaking, starving, and broken man that stuttered over every other word and could barely meet anyone's eyes. That's how he'd found him when he'd went to give him his dinner. The guy needed to eat. When Daryl had asked if it was Martinez's food he had lied and said he'd gotten seconds. He could go one night without dinner. Daryl had gone almost a week without food.

He was now on his way to meet with the Governor. The Governor turned to him when he got there, "Martinez, I think it is time that we get rid of our guest." Martinez nodded, "Alright. How?" The Governor thought for a moment, "I want you to take him out of town tonight. Tie him to a tree halfway between here and the prison. Shoot off five bullets and let the walkers get him. Come back here when you're done." Martinez nodded, "I'll leave in ten minutes."

He left the room quickly and headed to that new guy, Tyreese. "Hey Tyreese! Get me a truck!" Tyreese looked at him, "What do you need one for now?" Martinez glared at him, "Just get me a damn truck alright? I need it here at the front gates in five. Leave it there and get back to watch." Tyreese shrugged and headed off. Martinez headed to his house to grab his baseball bat, hat, and jacket. He needed something for Daryl too. The guy had pretty much discarded the shirt he'd gotten a week in to his torture. He found the place where the Governor had put Daryl's old stuff and searched through the small pile. He pulled out a vest and then grabbed the man's crossbow as well.

Once he had his items he headed down to Daryl's cell. He saw the Dixon lying on the ground and the food that he'd recently eaten in a pool of vomit a foot away from him. Martinez tried not to breathe through his nose and he walked quickly over to Daryl. He hit Daryl in the back of the head to knock him out. He pulled a blindfold out of his belt and then covered Daryl's eyes. He dragged Daryl's dead weight up so he could get one of the man's arms around his shoulder. He basically carried Daryl to the truck and slid him into the backseat without anyone seeing. Then he tied Daryl's wrists together behind him and shut the door. He got in the truck and whistled for the guards to open the gates. He drove out into the night and pulled up to the destined spot in about twenty minutes.

He stopped the truck and rested his head on his hands. He had one chance here. He took a breath. It was a risk but maybe he could do it. If it didn't work then he would probably die. But maybe he could give Daryl a chance. He opened the window and fired five shots in the air. He closed the window quickly after and then continued driving down the road.

He saw Daryl shift in the back of his car but he hadn't seemed to wake up. It was about a half hour before he saw the prison appear. He stopped again. If they didn't trust him then he and Daryl would probably both die in a few minutes. If they did trust him then maybe they could live. He looked back at the unconscious man in the backseat and knew he had to try. He drove up to the gates. It was do or die right?

**Martinez what are you doing?! Thanks for reading guys! Reviews are always welcome!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Next chapter is up! Thank you guys for reviewing! You're all awesome! This chapter is kind of short but don't worry they'll get longer again!**

**Chapter 13**

Rick had been on watch when the truck had pulled up. He wasn't expecting it. Not just one without weapons. He was yelling for everyone in an instant and then he and Glenn had run for the gates. His mind had completely forgotten about Daryl. It had been a month since he'd last seen Daryl and most of the group had moved on.

He ran up to the gate and yelled for the man to get out of the car. It was the Governor's henchman. Martinez? "What are you doing here?" he growled. The man turned to him, "It would be a lot easier to show you but I need to get in the backseat of the car." Rick didn't know if he could trust this guy or not but if he wanted to see what the guy had he needed to. "Fine. Any funny business and I'll shoot."

Martinez nodded and went to the back of the car. Rick waited. His hand twitched on the trigger but he didn't pull it. This could be a harmless conversation. Martinez was coming out of the car now and what Rick saw almost made his heart stop.

Martinez had Daryl hanging off of him. "What happened to him?" Rick asked softly. Martinez shook his head, "He's been locked up with us for about a month now. Can we just go? He's going to need medical attention." Rick nodded and moved to help the other man. "Glenn go and wake Hershel and Maggie," he pointed at Martinez, "You tell me what happened." Martinez nodded, "As soon as we get inside." Rick took Daryl's other arm and felt the bones move. Martinez shook his head, "Be careful there. That one's broken." Rick nodded and gently lifted Daryl's arm over his shoulder.

Together they dragged Daryl into the prison. Glenn was coming back with Hershel in tow. Maggie and Beth followed. They already had a table set up and Martinez helped lift Daryl on to it. Rick turned on Martinez, "Why's he blinded? What happened?" Martinez held his hands up, Let me explain ok? It was a long month. You can cut the blind fold off and the excess tape on his wrists is there to help keep the cuts from bleeding."

Hershel looked at Martinez while Rick tried to comprehend what he heard. "Can you tell me where his injuries are? The worst ones?" Hershel asked the Governor's man. Martinez nodded, "Right arm and left leg are broken. Big cut on his wrist and a long cut down his right side. Nose bled a lot but I don't think it's broken. I'm not sure but I think he got beat a few times. Like with a belt. He hasn't eaten or slept in about a week. Threw up the food I gave him earlier today." Martinez finished and Rick felt defeated. Hershel set to work with Maggie and Beth and he motioned for Martinez to follow him.

The two walked to the other side of the room and he turned to Martinez, "Why did you bring him back? I would've thought that you'd kill him." Martinez nodded, "Look you didn't see what the Governor did. I was there. Daryl is nothing like he was before. He's going to be hard to pull back from this." Rick nodded, "Yea I know. Tell me what happened. Why didn't you bring him back earlier?" Martinez sighed, "I needed the right opportunity. I couldn't just walk out of there and it first I wasn't sure if I wanted to or not. I never liked the Dixons a whole lot. After I saw what the Governor had planned for Daryl, I thought it was sick. So I tried to help him through what I could. The Governor asked me to take Daryl out tonight, tie him to a tree, and then leave him as walker bait. I thought about it. Thought it would be easier. But I changed my mind. Brought him here instead."

Rick nodded again, "I'm thankful for that. One more question. Merle?" Martinez looked away from Rick and he could tell that bad news was coming. "The Governor shot him about two weeks ago. No one knew that he was planning to kill him. Not even me. I had to tell Daryl after the fact but I don't think Merle is coming back," Martinez said. Rick accepted the fact. He hated to believe it but he was once again the cause for the loss of Merle Dixon. Rick turned back to Daryl and Hershel, "I guess we should get back to them." Martinez just shrugged, "I don't care."

Rick looked at the other man, "I can't thank you enough for bringing Daryl here and I have a feeling that you're probably not going back to Woodberry." Martinez frowned, "Don't think I'd be let back in. I was supposed to be back about an hour and a half ago. He probably suspects something." Rick nodded, "Well, I'm ok with you staying for now. We'll have to see what the group thinks." He headed back towards the table. He heard Martinez start to follow him.

As he approached the table he heard Hershel speak to Maggie, "Maggie, you think you could get that cloth wet and clean off his face?" Maggie nodded and came back a second later with a wet towel to clean Daryl off. He heard Martinez stop following him and then the pace pick up, "Rick they can't do that!" Rick glanced back at the Governor's man, "What the hell are you talking about?" Martinez looked down, "I forgot about it. The Governor, he did one other thing. H got water boarded. He'd put a wet cloth over Daryl's mouth and nose and pour water on it. When Daryl breathed in the water would go down his throat and he couldn't stop from choking."

Rick's eyes widened, "So if Daryl sees this…" Martinez nodded, "He'll think he's back there again." Rick moved towards the table quicker than before but Maggie was already over Daryl with the towel. Of course the hunter had to twitch once and then wake up. Rick stopped as Daryl took in his surroundings. The silence was deafening.

**Thanks for reading guys! Again sorry about the short chapter! Reviews are great! They make my day better!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Next chapter is up! WOW YOU GUYS ARE GREAT! So many reviews and followers! Awesome! So the italics here are Daryl's dream. And the hash-tags are pov changes!**

**Chapter 14**

Daryl woke up and there was something in his view. He couldn't make out what it was. He heard voices over him and then they stopped when they saw he was up. Daryl slowly narrowed his eyes and then was able to make out forms. His head hurt a lot. There were two figures leaning over him. Was he still with the Governor? That would explain it. One of them came forward with something. A towel? His breathing picked up. No not again. He started shaking his head as the person neared him and he realized that he could move his body.

The first hint of a wet towel touched his face and he panicked. He heard footsteps coming quickly towards him but he ignored them. He just needed to get away from that towel. He couldn't go through it again. He spun away from the hand, landed on his bad arm and whimpered quietly. Someone was trying to talk to him but he shut them out and waited for someone to grab him and flip him over. It didn't come but the towel came back and he felt the speed of his breath go up again. It didn't help that he didn't know where exactly he was.

**###**

Rick and Martinez arrived at the table right as the towel touched Daryl's face. He'd seen the panic in the hunter's eyes as he pulled himself away and then cried out because he'd landed on his broken arm. Rick knelt down near the table, "Daryl, Daryl look at me. You're ok. You're safe." Daryl didn't listen to him. Rick saw the Maggie move to try again but Rick shook his head, "No don't. Not yet."

She nodded and backed away. Daryl's breathing was out of control and there was nothing he could do. He glanced at Martinez who seemed to be explaining the situation to Hershel. He caught Rick's glance and came over, "You alright?" Rick looked down at Daryl, "He's not comfortable." Martinez nodded, "Yea I know. Breathing's bad. Want me to do it?" Rick shrugged, "If you can." Martinez leaned down next to Daryl and Rick heard him start talking quietly to him.

**###**

Martinez looked at Daryl who had started having a panic attack during the whole towel incident. He decided to try what he'd done before. "Hey, you're ok. Calm down there. Slow, deep breaths ok? Together now alright? Breathe in…..Breathe out. Again. You're alright. One more time," he felt Rick's eyes on him the whole time but Daryl had seemed to get over his panic. Rick nodded at him and Martinez stood up. Rick walked over to Daryl and Martinez stood back as they started to talk. It was quiet talking but he could mostly make out what the point of the conversation was.

**###**

Daryl heard a voice that he recognized. Someone was telling him to do something. "…..Slow, deep breaths ok? Together now alright? Breathe in…..Breathe out. Again. You're alright. One more time." Slowly Daryl followed the instructions and his breathing evened out. He looked up slowly and realized he wasn't at the Governor's anymore. Where was he? Someone was coming. He looked up at whoever was standing over him. The man bent down in front of him and Daryl felt his face twitch in a small smiled, "R-Rick?" The man nodded, "Hey you alright Daryl?" Daryl nodded, "I'm alright. How about you? I haven't s-seen you in a-a while." Rick shrugged, "We're ok. But you're the one that needs to be taken care of right now. Don't worry about us."

Daryl nodded weakly and then glanced around at everyone. His eyes fell on Martinez, "Y-You're here?" Martinez nodded, "Had to get you out of there somehow right?" Daryl smiled again, "Thanks." Daryl continued looking for someone. There was someone missing. "Where's Merle?" Everyone's faces dropped. Rick looked at Daryl, "He died two weeks ago Daryl." Daryl felt like he'd been hit. How had he forgotten that? "So h-he's g-gone?" He could barely manage the pain of saying those words. Merle was gone. He'd known that.

Rick looked down at him, "You need to eat Daryl. You haven't eaten in a week." Daryl shook his head, "If I eat I'll just throw it up." Hershel called Rick away from Daryl and the two talked quietly for a minute. Daryl didn't pay attention. He was thirsty. And tired. And hungry but he wasn't going to throw up anymore. He looked over at Martinez, "Water?"

Martinez shrugged but Maggie came to him with a bottle. She tipped a bit of it into his mouth and he let the water flow into his mouth. He still shivered whenever he came into contact with it but he needed to drink. Martinez was watching him intently while he drank but he didn't make a move. Daryl slowly leaned back on to the table and Hershel came back, "You have to eat, son. Something small at least." Daryl just shook his head, "Don't want to eat." Rick intervened, "Fine you don't have too." Daryl nodded thankfully and closed his eyes.

**###**

Rick watched as Hershel slowly undid the tape around Daryl's wrist and began to clean and bandage the wound tightly. The slight grunts of pain from Daryl were enough for Rick to want to make Hershel stop. He also wrapped up Daryl's arm and looked him over. Hershel nodded satisfied when he was done, "That's all I can do for right now. We'll pick up tomorrow morning. I think everyone could use a rest and nothing else is bad enough to fatally hurt him."

The group nodded and began making their way back to their cells. Martinez looked a bit lost so Rick showed him to a cell on the bottom next to his. Hershel looked at Rick, "I'm guessing you're taking him to your room for now?" Rick nodded, "Yea. I'll talk to him." Hershel laughed softly, "You boys don't stay up to late." Rick smiled, "We won't."

He helped Daryl to his cell and then laid him down on the bottom bunk. Rick sat on the edge of the bed, "You'll be alright you know?" Daryl looked down at him and then said, "It's not your fault. I know you're blaming yourself but it's not your fault." Rick shook his head, "Merle's dead because I didn't accept him. You were basically dead because I didn't accept him. If I had let him stay then this wouldn't have happened." Daryl looked like he wanted to hit Rick, "It isn't your fault. You had no idea that we would get captured."

Rick pulled out a few crackers from his shirt pocket, "You need to try." Daryl looked up at him and then reached a shaking hand for the food. He slowly took a bite of one of the crackers. It was a painful fifteen minutes but all of the food vanished. Rick nodded at him, "You'll be alright Daryl." But his words fell on deaf ears since the newly returned hunter was already asleep.

**###**

_He'd found Merle's body. The Governor had shot him in the chest. Daryl watched as his brother turned right before his eyes. The Governor stood behind him. "You're fault Daryl. Right here. Your brother is dead because of you. Can you kill him again?" Daryl turned to his zombie-brother. He was shoved toward him and he knew he couldn't do it. The Governor left the room and then Rick was there, "Better get out of here Daryl. It's for the better that Merle changed. We don't want either of you here."_

_ Daryl watched his brother approach him as Rick vanished from his sight. "M-Merle please don't," he begged. His brother didn't hear him of course. He was dead. Daryl slowly drew his knife but as Merle came towards him he knew he couldn't kill him. The zombie-Merle reached him and held him in his grip and Daryl thrashed to get away. He felt his brother bite hard into his arm and then tear away his skin. He screamed as he crashed to the ground underneath the walker. _

_He pulled his knife and then stabbed the walker in the eye. But as he looked back at the walker he realized it wasn't a walker. It was just Merle. He'd killed his brother. Again. He was gone. Forever._

He woke up in a cold sweat and shaking. Rick was looking at him, "Are you alright? Daryl? You ok?" Daryl focused on Rick as he tried to get the images of Merle from his mind. He managed to nod, "Yea." Rick glanced out the door of the cell and then sat down on the edge of Daryl's bed, "You sure?" Daryl glared at him, "I said I'm fine. Just leave me be!" He turned away from Rick and faced the wall. He felt Rick get off of his bed and then climb onto the top bunk. He didn't want to yell at Rick. He had trusted Rick with his life. But he wasn't sure if he did anymore. He wanted to. He just wasn't sure if he was going to get kicked out again. Rick had apologized for it but was he still wanted by everyone else?

He looked down at his arm which was feeling a lot better and then he glanced down to his leg. It was bent at an odd angle and it still hurt, even with what Hershel had been able to do. The pain medication he had gotten must be wearing off. He pulled the blanket up around him and buried his face into it. He drifted off again with the benefit of no nightmares. He was home. He was safe. Nothing could happen to him here.

**And there it is! Daryl has to get better right!? Thanks for reading you guys! Reviews are still awesome! Next chapter to come soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Next chapter is here! You guys are so awesome! And so I reward you with a short chapter. I'm sorry :(. Don't worry. I believe the next chapter will be pretty long!**

**Chapter 15**

Daryl woke up the next day to hear arguing. He turned away from the door and listened to the conversation. "Are you kidding me Rick? You can't let him stay here!" Glenn said angrily. "He's done a lot for the group Glenn. I'm not going to just kick him out. He's got no where to go," Rick argued back. Daryl shut his eyes and trued to push the conversation away from him. Glenn was talking again, "He's a danger to the group. The Governor will be after him!" Rick was standing his ground, "The Governor thinks he's dead. He won't come after us for a while and if he does then we'll be ready for him."

Glenn huffed angrily, "Fine Rick. Do what you want but I don't think it's a good idea to let him stay here. He's dead weight and a danger to our safety." Rick snarled back, "I'll talk to him ok. See what I can do but he's staying for a little while. We owe him that much."

He heard Rick coming back towards his cell and Daryl decided not to let on that he had heard the conversation. It had hurt too much. Did Glenn really want him gone? Did he really think that he was a danger to the group? Daryl turned over as Rick entered the room, "Hey, can I get up?" Rick smiled slightly, "I'm not going to boss you around, Daryl. Do whatever you want but no hunting."

Daryl nodded and pulled himself up so he sat on the edge of the bed, "Guess I'm going to need Hershel's crutches." Rick laughed, "Hershel was talking to me earlier and he said that from what he could tell, your leg isn't too bad. As long as you get it bandaged up you should be able to limp around." Daryl nodded. That was good news. He would need to be able to walk. "Can we get Hershel to do that now?" he asked. Rick nodded, "Let me get him."

Rick left the room and then returned with Hershel a few minutes later. Daryl's back was still hurting him from all the cuts and it was difficult to lay down again so Hershel could get his leg fixed. It didn't take too long and that meant that he had to let everything else get looked at. He let Hershel try and stitch up the cuts on his back and get all his wounds cleaned properly. He flinched every time Hershel worked on a delicate spot.

Rick was standing on the other side of the room, watching intently and Daryl was wondering when Rick was going to tell him the news he already knew. He just wanted it over with so he could accept the fact and maybe leaving would be a little less painful knowing that they didn't want him here.

It took a few hours before Hershel was finally done with whatever he could do and he left the room. Rick looked over at Daryl, "So do you want anything to eat?" Daryl shook his head, "No. Don't want to eat anything." Rick nodded slightly, "Alright. Well, if you're going somewhere make sure we know." Daryl nodded and Rick left.

He waited about ten minutes before getting up slowly and immediately feeling dizzy. Stupid hunger. He grabbed his crossbow and lifted it over his shoulder. He tossed the few belongings he had into his bag but he stopped at one of them. It was Merle's jacket. He had kept the jacket ever since they'd found Merle's hand on the rooftop in Atlanta. He put it into the bag as well and headed out towards his bike that was parked on the side of the prison.

He had to walk slowly and he would only be able to use one hand when he rode but he figured he could manage enough to get away from here. He strapped his bag on to the bike along with his crossbow and sat down. This would be what Merle would do. As soon as he was suspicious of someone he would leave them. Daryl didn't want to leave them. They were the only family he had left but Glenn had made his opinion of him quite clear. He was a danger to his group and the only way to not be a danger would be if he left.

He bowed his head and climbed on to his bike. He started it up and began to walk it out towards the gates. He looked back at the only place he had ever felt a bit safe in his life apart from being with Merle. This was where he left them for real this time. The Governor wouldn't get him. He was going to go the other way. Away from any of these people. He looked away from the prison and started away from it. From Rick. From his home.

**Oh no Daryl you can't leave! Especially in the shape you're in! Thanks for reading! Stay awesome guys and keep reviewing!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey I'm back with a nice long chapter for you guys! Had to make up for that 800 word chapter last time. So here it is! Thank you guys for reviewing! It's really awesome to wake up in the morning and see that I got seven reviews in eight hours! Hash-tags are point of view changes**

**Chapter 16**

Rick saw Daryl leave the building. He was up on watch at the time again. He didn't mind taking longer watches. He'd gotten used to it when Daryl had been gone. He'd always hoped that he would see the hunter emerging from the tree line and coming back. Now he watched as Daryl made his way over to his bike with his crossbow and his bag and Rick had a strange feeling something wasn't right. He ran down the stairs of the guard tower and ran to meet Daryl who was starting to drive out of the prison, "Daryl what are you doing?"

Daryl turned to him, "Just getting out of your way. I know you don't want me here." Rick stared blankly at him, "Where the hell did you ever get that idea?" Daryl shrugged, "I heard you and Glenn fighting this morning." Rick realized what Daryl had meant. Glenn had come up to Rick earlier that morning complaining that Martinez was going to get them all killed. Daryl must have heard them talking and thought that they had meant him. Rick shook his head, "No Daryl we were talking about Martinez. Glenn was worried the Governor would be coming after him. We all want you here." Daryl slowly turned his bike off. Rick nodded, "Come on let's go back." Daryl followed him back. It was a quiet walk but Rick knew that Daryl was relieved that he wasn't being kicked out. The hunter was walking a little better even with his broken leg. The guy was tough.

Daryl tossed his bag back down on the floor and then stretched out on his bed, "Can I take watch sometime?" Rick rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall, "Yea once you can shoot again. I'm not putting you on watch with a broken arm." Daryl sighed but nodded, "Fine. What happened while I was gone?" Rick shrugged, "Nothing really. Everyone's alright. We had a few walker problems but that was really it. The Governor left us alone a lot but I guess that was because he was….occupied with other things." Daryl nodded slightly but Rick could tell that the words had affected him in a way.

Rick knew that Daryl was probably mentally scarred more than he was physically scarred from his month with the Governor. Rick blamed himself for what had happened to Daryl even though he knew he shouldn't. If he hadn't told Daryl to leave, he never would've been captured and hurt like this. Daryl was watching him as he thought about it.

Rick glanced over at him, "You gotta eat Daryl. You're going to get sick if you don't and you're already hurt enough." Daryl just turned away, "Rick, I'm fine. If I eat it'll come back up." Rick touched Daryl's arm slightly and felt the shaking from hunger, "Daryl you're going to hurt yourself. You have to stop being so stubborn and try to fix yourself up." Daryl glared at him, "I'm not being stubborn, I'm being logical! I don't feel like getting sick Rick!" Rick really wished that Daryl wouldn't get so angry about this. "Please just try Daryl. Martinez risked his life to bring you back here. You can't starve now because you won't eat. You kept the crackers down just have a few more." Daryl turned away from him again, "No. Now go away." Rick sighed but left the hunter to himself.

He walked out and met Glenn in the hallway, "Glenn." Glenn looked at him, "Have you talked to him yet?" Rick glared at him, "No and I don't think I'm going to. Martinez earned himself a place for right now. If things go south then I'll see what I can do." Glenn leaned against the wall, "What about Daryl?" Rick looked at him, "What do you mean?" Glenn looked up at Rick, "Is he going to leave again? He seems like he hates us all here. What if he gets out of control and attacks us?! I know you trust Daryl but he's not stable. He shouldn't be allowed out by himself or with just one person. Who knows if he'll have some sort of panic attack and kill one of us." Rick was speechless. Glenn was getting worse.

"Glenn, he was just tortured for a month straight. He's been back here for a day and a half and you already want to get rid of him? He's done nothing wrong. If you were hurt like he was for that long you'd be the same." Glenn nodded, "And I'd want you to do the same thing for me. If I was like that. You're not abandoning Daryl because you know he has issues." Rick pushed Glenn backwards, "What the hell is your problem Glenn? He tried to run away today because he thought you were talking about him this morning with me." Glenn shook his head, "You should've let him then! Save us the trouble of getting rid of him." Rick turned away from Glenn, "Stop Glenn. I'm not abandoning Daryl again."

He walked quickly away from Glenn and went outside to the watch tower. Michonne was up there so he joined her. She turned to him, "How's Daryl?" Rick shrugged, "About as good as he can be after something like that. Why do you care?" Michonne looked at the field of the prison, "You and your people have protected me for the time being. I know what kind of sick person the Governor is and what he can do. No one deserves something like that. A month of it could kill someone or cause mental problems. I didn't know Daryl well and I still don't but I can see that he's important here. His brother was an asshole but I don't see that in him really."

Rick nodded but he was focused on something else she had said, "You said that it could cause mental issues. Like what exactly?" Michonne thought for a minute, "Well it depends. Water boarding can cause brain damage and panic attacks. Probably won't go anywhere near water for a while. The lasting memory of it all will probably cause nightmares and things like that."

Rick nodded, "How do you know all of this?" Michonne shrugged, "I don't really but it would make sense. What else happened?" Rick looked out at the fencing, "He was basically broken." Michonne nodded, "The one thing you have to make sure of is that he doesn't get in any situations that could closely resemble something that happened. He could panic and run or attack." Rick nodded, "Can you keep taking watch for a little while?" Michonne smiled slightly, "Been here all day but sure. Go do stuff."

Rick hurried out of the tower and down to where Hershel was standing. "Hershel have you checked in on Daryl?" he asked. Hershel nodded, "I'm just as worried about him as you are Rick. Whether he likes it or not, he's a part of this family and we care about him." Rick nodded and then remembered what Michonne had told him about the mental effects of torture, "Do you think he'll be the same again? I was talking with Michonne and she said that what he went through probably had lasting mental effects. How do we help him through it?"

Hershel looked at Rick, "Well we have to see if he gets those effects first but if he does I'm sure we can think of something. I would like to talk with Martinez though so I could get a better idea of what we're dealing with." Rick nodded, "I could arrange that. We could talk to him now." Hershel agreed with him and they walked into the prison. Rick walked over to where Martinez's room was and found it empty.

"He went out to his truck. Said he had some of his stuff still there." Rick turned around and saw Carl standing there. "Oh thanks Carl. Is he coming right back?" Rick asked. Carl nodded, "Yea he said it would only be a minute. Dad, is Daryl going to be alright?" Rick looked down, "I really don't know Carl. He seems ok right now but he went through a lot." Carl nodded sadly, "I'm going to go and check on him. Is that alright?" Rick nodded, "Do whatever you want." His son walked down the stairs and headed towards Daryl's cell.

Martinez came in a minute later with a few things in his arms and he looked at the two men waiting for him, "Oh I..uh…went to get stuff from my car. Sorry if I kept you waiting." Rick shook his head, "No it's fine. Can we talk?" Martinez nodded, "Yea sure."

**###**

Martinez walked into his cell and tossed the few things he had on to the bed there. He grabbed his hat out of the pile and put it on backwards like he always wore it. Rick sat down in one of the chairs and the old guy, Hershel, sat down in the other. Martinez was a bit uncomfortable but he sat down across from them on his bed and waited for them to speak. Hershel looked over at him, "You were with Daryl when everything happened so I want to know the extent of what happened. We may have a bigger problem then just his wounds if he went through a lot. Will you help us out?" Martinez nodded, "Yea. What do you want to know?"

Hershel leaned forward slightly and Martinez shifted uncomfortably. "How many times was he water boarded?" Hershel asked him. Martinez thought for a minute but responded quickly, "At least four. One in the first week. Two during his last week and one on the last day. I was gone for a few days on a run during the second week so he may have gotten one or two more." Hershel nodded slightly and Martinez saw Rick look away.

Hershel continued in his questioning, "What about food? When was the last time that he ate?" "It was a week from yesterday. He threw up the little bit of food I gave him yesterday night but the last time he got any food into him was a week ago," Martinez said quietly. He glanced at Rick who didn't look like he was taking this information well.

Hershel looked at him, "What about his wrist and his side? Anything important we should know?" Martinez thought about the four weeks that Daryl had been there. The man had been beaten senseless, water boarded, burned, starved, and had his brother killed. He looked down at the ground, "He was in solitary confinement for the last week too. No one was allowed anywhere near him. His wrist was hacked at on the first day when he attacked the Governor but nothing important was hit. He lost a lot of blood from his cuts. He got beat. His back. He fell unconscious a lot during some sessions of torture. The death of Merle hit him hard. He didn't take it well. It was easier to break him after that. I…I broke his leg during a fight."

He felt ashamed of saying that last line but they needed to know the extent. Rick looked like he was in between complete sadness and uncontrollable anger. Hershel just looked like he had a big job ahead of him. Martinez glanced between them, "He was a little disoriented at times after certain sessions. He didn't really know where he was but it was only for a minute. After the first water boarding session he called me Merle. I think it was just desperation but…" He trailed off remembering that day.

Hershel nodded, "Thank you Martinez." Martinez nodded, "Yea. If I can help in anyway I will." Rick nodded, "If you wouldn't mind, could you take watch for me? Michonne's been up there for a while and I think she could use a break." Martinez nodded and grabbed his gun, "Yep." Rick nodded thankfully, "I'll send Glenn out to relieve you in a couple hours or so." Martinez walked out of the cell and smiled slightly. He hoped he could fit in here.

**###**

Rick looked at Hershel after Martinez had left the room, "So did you get what you needed?" Hershel nodded, "If what Martinez says is true I think it will take a while for Daryl to recover completely. He may have a few permanent issues. I would say that panic attacks will be pretty common at night. You'll have to make sure he doesn't hurt himself during one of them." Rick nodded and then got up, "I'm going to go check on him." He walked down towards the cell when he heard Carl talking. He glanced into his cell where Daryl was and saw Carl sitting in the chair next the bed talking quietly to Daryl. He decided to let his son have some privacy and continued on his way. If Carl was with Daryl, someone had already checked up on him.

**###**

Carl decided to make sure someone was on watch before he went to Daryl's cell. They couldn't let their guard down even though the Governor thought Daryl and Martinez were dead. Martinez. He was a little weird. Carl wasn't sure if he trusted him or not. Yes, he had brought Daryl to them but he had worked for the Governor. The guy seemed nice to him though and he had helped Daryl when he had first woken up. Carl was just glad that Daryl was back. The prison felt safer when the quiet hunter was there. Daryl had been the one to take care of Judith when his Dad had gone a little crazy. Daryl was the reason that his little sister was still alive. He glanced up at the guard tower and saw Michonne standing up there. She had been up there for a long time and he wondered if he should take over for her.

He was about to go over when he heard footsteps behind him and he turned. Martinez walked up to him, "Hey, you're Carl right? Rick's kid?" Carl nodded, "Yea. And you're Martinez. Governor's man." He tried to sound mean but Martinez just smirked, "Yea if that's what you want to call me go ahead. I'm taking watch though so you can go back inside." Carl looked at him suspiciously, "You're taking watch?" Martinez nodded as he continued walking, "Rick asked me too. Gotta start pulling my weight around here."

Carl watched the man walk away from him but then went inside. He wanted to see Daryl for himself before Rick or Hershel came in. He reached the cell and looked in. Daryl was sleeping on his back with his arm crossed over his chest. It was the one that was broken.

Carl walked in to the room and sat in the chair next to the bed. The hunter didn't even shift. Carl looked down at him, "Dad's worried about you. He tries to hide it but he's scared that you won't make it. Glenn is saying things. I don't think he means them but they're about you being a danger to us. I don't believe him but I'm starting to wonder if anyone else does. Hershel is worried about you too. He never told you but he thinks of you like a son and he hates seeing you like this." Carl looked back at Daryl who still hadn't moved.

Carl started again, "I'm sorry about Merle. I always thought he was a little scary but I know you loved him. I'm sure that we could've worked something out if he had come back with you. I know how it feels to lose a family member and I'm just lucky enough to have two more. He was the only one you had and now you think that you have no one. We'll still be here for you Daryl. You're part of our family and we look after our family."

There was still one thing that he wanted to say to Daryl. One thing that had been bugging him for a while. "When we went searching the tombs for walkers that one day after my mom died, you told me that story about how your mom died. I told you I was sorry but I tried to make you feel worse for me. I tried to make you think that your experience was stupid compared to mine. I'm sorry for that. I got to say goodbye to my mom but you didn't. I think that we both had a hard time facing the fact that they were gone. My dad…..he just lost mom. He can't lose you too."

Carl finished and realized there were tears in his eyes. Most of the group knew that Daryl would be physically alright but Carl knew that if you weren't mentally stable it was almost as bad for the people that cared about you. Carl didn't know exactly what had happened at the Governor's but he heard enough to know that it was possible that Daryl could be mentally scarred for a long time and he wasn't sure if his dad could deal with it or not. Shane had already gone insane and he had been his dad's best friend. Daryl had filled Shane's place but now he could be mentally unstable.

Carl slowly stood up and saw that Daryl had shifted a little bit so that the blanket had fallen off of him a little. Carl picked up the corner of the blanket and pulled it back over the hunter and smiled slightly, "Get better for us ok?" He left the room and walked towards his own cell. He met his dad on the way. "You alright Carl?" Carl nodded, "Yea. I just checked on Daryl. He's sleeping." Rick nodded, "Thanks for checking up on him. Would you go and help Martinez on watch? Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Carl smiled, "Yea ok."

He headed out to the watch tower and he saw Martinez up on top leaning on the railing. He joined the man in a minute. Martinez glanced at him, "Didn't I just see you?" Carl nodded, "Wanted to come up here and watch with you." Martinez turned away, "Dad doesn't trust me huh?" Carl laughed slightly, "I don't know. Would you trust you?" Martinez smiled slightly, "Probably not right away." Carl nodded, "He probably feels the same way. Can I ask you something?" Martinez nodded and looked out over the fence, "Ask away kid." Carl looked at the trees, "Do you think Daryl will be alright?" Martinez shrugged, "I did what I could. For your sake I hope he is. I guess for mine too."

Carl nodded, "Was he scared? When he was there alone? Was he afraid?" He wasn't sure why he asked the question but he had to know. Nothing had ever really scared Daryl. If Daryl had been scared there it must have been bad. Martinez ran a hand over his hat and then leaned on the railing, "Yea. He got worse after Merle was gone."

Carl looked away, "He was never scared here. He was the one who kept us going all the time. Do you think he'll ever be like that again?" Martinez looked down at him, "Look kid should I really be talking to you about this stuff?" Carl rounded on him, "I've known Daryl a lot longer than you have! He's my family! I have the right to know!" Martinez held up his hands in surrender, "Ok. Calm down. I was just wondering. And for your question I don't know."

Carl nodded, "You can go. I can take watch." Martinez shook his head, "You're supposed to make sure I don't do anything stupid. I'll stay here for a little while longer too." Carl shrugged and stood next to Martinez and they continued to take their watch. Carl decided that he would ask Martinez one more thing, "Why did you bring him back? Now you're on the Governor's shit list. You could've let him die and you'd still be living in Woodbury without a problem." Martinez didn't answer right away. Instead he turned to watch the walkers walk around the outside of the prison.

"The Governor's a sick person Carl. I didn't care about Daryl at first. I was glad that we had captured him. What the Governor did to him, no man deserves to have done to him. The Daryl you knew before he got captured was gone when I took him to the truck last night. The Governor was able to break him in a matter of two weeks. The rest of his torture was just for the Governor's pleasure," Martinez said finally. Carl nodded, "But why did you save him?" Martinez continued to look towards the fields, "I'm the last that's left of my family, Carl. My wife died before this all happened and my son got bit. He got bit in the throat and I couldn't end it fast enough for him. I knew what happened if you got bit. I knew you came back as a walker so I shot him. The last thing I remember about him is the look of fear and pain he had in his eyes as I told him that I loved him and shot him in the head.

It was weird though. After the first water boarding session, I saw the same look in his eyes that I'd seen in my son's. He doesn't remind me of him really but it was enough for me to really see what the Governor was doing to him."

Carl didn't want to make the same mistake with Martinez that he had with Daryl. "I'm sorry about your family," he said quietly. Martinez nodded, "I try not to think about them a lot." Carl looked up at him, "My mom died when she gave birth to my little sister. I had to shoot her in the head so she didn't come back." Martinez didn't say anything for a few minutes but then he said, "I'm sorry about that kid. No one should have to do that." Carl nodded, "I know. My dad could barely take it. Daryl was the one who kept everyone together. He kept my little sister alive." Carl laughed slightly, "He called her 'Little Ass Kicker' until we came up with a name." Martinez smiled, "Little Ass Kicker? I like it. Mind if I use it?" Carl shook his head, "If you really want too. Her real name is Judith." Martinez smiled, "Got it. I'd like to meet her later if that's ok?" Carl nodded, "Yea. I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind."

**###**

It was late evening when everyone came in to eat. Rick looked around at the weary faces. Glenn was sitting away from most of the group. Maggie and Beth were sitting by Hershel. Carol was talking with Axel. Rick knew she was worried about Daryl as well but Axel was helping her keep her mind off of it. Rick would have to thank him later. Right now, he was currently looking for Carl and Martinez who should've been in from watch by now to eat.

He was about to leave and hunt them down when he heard voices and then laughter. Carl and Martinez came walking in to the main room with smiles on their faces. Rick looked at Carl who smiled at him, "Hi Dad." Rick nodded at him, "You two alright?" Carl nodded with a grin, "Yea. I was just telling Martinez about the one time that you and Shane got drunk at our house and then he locked you down the basement. Then he sat in front of the door and told you he was eating all the cookies in the house and you started crying hysterically." Martinez started laughing again. Rick looked at Carl, "Where the hell did you hear that story?" The group sitting at the table was laughing. Carl grinned, "Mom told me a while back. She said I should bring it up one time and see if you remembered it." Martinez grinned as he took the small plate of food that Carol offered him, "Your kid's full of stories about you and this Shane guy." Rick noticed Glenn glaring at Martinez. Glenn still didn't trust him. Rick motioned for Martinez to join them at the table and then Carl sat down next to him.

Conversation picked up and soon people were actually talking and laughing. Rick saw that Martinez was fitting right in with these people. The man was talking with Beth at the moment about something but he was getting around to everyone. Carl looked up at him, "Dad, can I get Judith?" Rick nodded, "Go ahead." Carl ran off to the side of the room and returned a minute later.

He leaned down next to Martinez, "Here she is." Martinez turned to look at the baby and he smiled, "So this is Judith huh?" Carl nodded and then he glanced over at Rick while he said, "You can hold her for a minute if you want." Martinez glanced over at Rick as well. Rick couldn't think of a reason why the man couldn't hold his daughter so he nodded and Martinez took the baby from Carl's arms. Rick watched as he held her gently and smiled, "Wow." Rick wondered if Martinez was going to ask who the mother was but he didn't ask a single thing. He just held Judith in his arms while Carl stood by him. He was glad that Martinez hadn't asked anything.

The meal was over to soon and the group started drifting off. Glenn went off to take watch. Rick watched as Martinez headed back to his cell. Carl looked at Rick, "Dad, since you have Daryl in your cell right now, can I bunk with Martinez?" Rick thought for a minute. "You really like him don't you?" he asked. Carl smiled, "He's a funny guy." Rick nodded, "Just be careful." Carl nodded, "I always am." Rick watched Carl run off to Martinez's cell and then he headed into his own.

Daryl was sitting against the wall. He looked up as Rick came in, "Hey." Rick nodded at him, "You feeling ok? I brought you some food." Daryl glared at Rick, "I told you I didn't feel like eating." Rick sighed, "Just try. You haven't eaten in a week, Daryl. Everyone's worried about you. Carl's worried about you." Daryl turned away but didn't say anything so Rick set the plate down next to his bed and climbed up to the top. "If you need anything just ask me ok?" Daryl huffed at him, "Don't need this constant attention." Rick rolled his eyes, "We're trying to help you. Just let us do that already." He heard Daryl shift and then when he spoke it sounded like he was talking while chewing, "I'm doing fine. You don't have to watch me every second of the day."

Rick smiled slightly, "We aren't. Most of the day we left you around but you were sleeping. Didn't get a lot of that either?" Daryl responded quietly, "No." Rick nodded to himself. Martinez hadn't mentioned that but Daryl had been through so much that maybe it wasn't one of the top things on the list. "I'm so sorry Daryl. For not letting Merle back with you." Daryl groaned, "I told you already that it isn't your fault. So stop blaming yourself." Rick looked up at the ceiling and didn't answer. He heard Daryl lay back down and soon the room was quiet.

**And there it is! Hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading! Stay Awesome and keep reviewing! Next chapter to come soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Next chapter is up! Thanks for staying around with this story! You guys are awesome! I'd love to give a shout-outs to everyone but there's so many of you! So if you've reviewed, followed, or favorited, thank you guys!**

**Chapter 17**

Light shined through the window in the prison right into Daryl's cell. He woke up and wondered if Rick was already out and around. He guessed so because the other man hadn't asked him if everything was alright. He smiled slightly when he realized he hadn't thrown up any of the food he'd eaten last night and hoped it would stay like that. The one thing he couldn't get rid of were the nightmares. They kept coming back every time he closed his eyes. The Governor, Merle. Both of them kept flashing through his mind in different horrible ways. The one thing that stayed the same was that Merle always ended up dead because of Daryl. He looked down at his leg which still hurt like hell but maybe he would be able to walk a little better. He slowly got up and started walking towards the main room. His arm was still bandaged up and that made walking a little awkward but it wasn't anything he wasn't used to.

He made his way to the room and a few members of the group were there. Maggie was there and she smiled at him, "Hi Daryl, how are you feeling?" He shrugged, "Fine." Maggie nodded and turned back to helping prepare some food. Hershel was also there and Glenn too. Daryl swore he saw Glenn glare at him for a minute before turning away but he ignored it. Carl walked through the room and when he saw Daryl sitting there he smiled, "Daryl you're awake! That's great! I have to tell…well everyone!" Daryl looked away from Carl as he ran out of the room. No one really said anything to him so he stayed quiet. He heard footsteps approaching and then Carol's and Axel's voices.

He got up and decided that he would go out and head around the prison. He needed to get out. He walked past the stairs that Carol and Axel were coming down and he smiled slightly at Carol as he passed letting her know that he was alright.

The next thing he knew he was drenched in water. The shock of the water being dumped on him didn't outweigh the immediate panic he felt. He turned and hit the first person who was in his range, who happened to be Axel. It was a big hit too. The water was dripping all around him and he couldn't get away from it. He heard people yelling and someone else came towards him but he hit them too. Everyone needed to get away from him. He wouldn't go through it again. He wasn't going to be blinded and drowned again.

He heard more footsteps coming towards him. "Stay away from me!" he said shakily as someone approached him. "Hey, hey, hey it's alright. You're alright Daryl. You're at the prison remember? No one's going to hurt you." Daryl backed away from whoever was standing in front of him, "No, no go away."

**###**

Rick slowly moved forward towards Daryl who was soaking wet. He knew it wouldn't be good if Daryl experienced anything close to what he had at Woodbury. "We're here to help you Daryl. You're ok. He's not here to hurt you." Daryl's eyes were squeezed shut and he was breathing quickly as he pressed himself against the wall. "Just open your eyes and it will all be gone," Rick said quietly. The whole room was watching in silence as Rick slowly approached the hunter. He reached out and touched Daryl's shoulder. He flinched but opened his eyes and looked at Rick, "R-Rick? I-I…" Rick shook his head, "It doesn't matter ok? You're fine. Let's get you back to your room." Daryl nodded and followed Rick back to his cell.

Rick let him lay down before he sat down on the edge of the bed, "Are you going to be ok?" Daryl nodded slowly, "I panicked Rick. I don't know what happened I just lost control." Rick stopped him, "I know. I know. It's alright. No one is hurt badly. Everything is going to be ok. You stay here ok? I'm going to go and reorganize. Daryl nodded at him and turned away. Rick watched as the man pressed himself up against the wall and closed his eyes.

He walked back to the main room where Axel was holding a hand to his head but he seemed ok. Martinez was rubbing his shoulder but other than that everyone seemed fine. He looked at the group, "What the hell happened here?" Glenn took a step forward, "Axel was getting water like you asked. He was coming back but someone left a blanket at the top of the stairs and he tripped sending the water on to Daryl. Daryl freaked out and punched Axel. Didn't I tell you he was unstable?" Rick glared at him, "He's just afraid. He can't help what happened to him." Martinez nodded, "Having a bucket of water dumped on you two days after being water boarded isn't always the best thing." Carl stood next to Martinez, "It's not his fault. He can't control what his brain thinks. He's been forced to fear water for a month so now it's just natural to him."

Glenn scowled, "But he's unstable. He hit Axel and then he hit Martinez because he thought he was back at the Governor's. We need to rethink this idea and get him locked down somewhere until he doesn't feel like this. Martinez turned on Glenn, "So you want to make it even more like Woodbury? He was locked in solitary confinement for a week. That will make things worse!" Rick cut in before Glenn could argue back, "Look we're not changing anything. It was an accident and it won't happen again. Daryl's staying exactly where he is. Do I make myself clear?" The group nodded. "Good now let's get to work. Glenn will you and Maggie make a run into town and see if you can find us any food? Hershel I want to talk to you for a minute. Martinez, Carl you two take watch."

The group began moving. Hershel came over to Rick, "What do you need Rick?" Rick took a breath, "If we're going to survive next spring we're going to have to have a plan. Summer is ending and winter is coming fast. Will you and Beth make a plan for farmland? Maybe we could make a section of the field a place for growing crops." Hershel nodded, "I like the idea. We'll see what we can do." Rick nodded, "Thanks."

**###**

Daryl heard them arguing about him. Glenn thought he was unstable. Thought he should be locked up. Daryl reached into his bag and pulled Merle's jacket out. He climbed back into his bed and pressed himself against the wall. He held Merle's jacket close to him. It was the last thing he had of his brother and he needed to keep it safe. Away from the people who wanted him gone. He buried his face into his brother's jacket and let himself fall asleep. He was blessed, for the first time since he got back, with no nightmares while he slept. He never let go of Merle's jacket.

**Yea I know Glenn is a bit OC in this book but maybe Rick can knock some sense into him and make him less OC?! Thanks for reading! Reviews are great! But I think you guys all know that!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Next chapter is up! You're still being awesome which is great! The italics are flashback**

**Chapter 18**

Merle leaned up against a tree. He did not like this hike. He had been heading for the prison but he'd also gone a little off course to try and find his brother's body. He had been out for two days now and he had a feeling that he wasn't getting any closer. He decided that he might as well camp since night was coming. He knew that camping on the ground wasn't exactly an option since the dead were walking. Daryl had always been the tree climber but he decided that he could climb one this time. He reached up for the first branch and hissed as his skin pulled on the burn. Reality hit him again. Daryl was gone. He was dead.

He ignored the pain from the D on his chest and continued climbing up the tree. He didn't have to go high. Just about ten feet. He made it up and then stretched out. Even while he was dead, Daryl was still being a pain in the ass. Sleeping on his stomach wouldn't be happening tonight. He looked up at the stars through the trees and smiled slightly. Now that everyone was dead you could see a lot more of them. If he believed that the best people in the world were rewarded with their shape in the stars then his brother would surely be up there somewhere.

He hoped that the group at the prison had already gone back and destroyed the Governor but he doubted it. Rick didn't seem like the kind of guy that would unleash some sudden attack. Maybe after they found out Daryl was dead they would attack. Merle would go with them. He'd want to see the Governor meet his end for killing Daryl. He shifted on his makeshift bed and a branch rubbed on his chest. "Shit Daryl!" he growled. He moved away from the branch and stared up into the sky, "You don't gotta keep bothering me. It's bad enough that you're dead. Don't need the constant reminders." His voice broke on the last sentence and he closed his eyes. He hated to admit it but the Governor had been right. He was never going to forget his brother. No matter what he did that burn wasn't going to go anywhere. He could allow himself one night to grieve for his little brother couldn't he?

Merle tried to think back to one of the times when they were kids but it was always filled with pain. He wished that he had better memories with Daryl. He had never thought that they would be separated like this. He'd never really thought that they'd be without the other permanently. At least before there was a chance that they could find each other. He continued to think. There had to be something. There had to be one good thing. He just needed one. One memory of them together before the world went to shit and the Governor ruined their lives.

He remembered coming home to find his little brother hiding in his room all the time. He remembered how the one time Daryl had run to him and cried into his shirt for an hour after a particularly bad day. But those weren't good. They reminded him to much of the Daryl he'd seen back at Woodberry. There was nothing good that happened to them in school. Nothing good at home.

This was starting to frustrate him. He needed one thing. Just one thing he could hold on to. When Daryl had actually been happy. It'd been a long time since he'd last seen Daryl smile. Then it came to him. The one time he remembered with Daryl.

_"Do the fishes like swimming in the dirty water, Merle?" Daryl asked quietly. Merle rolled his eyes, "I told ya before Daryl, they don't care." His five year old brother was kneeling by the river in the woods by their house. Merle was eighteen. Daryl turned to look at him, "What about the frogs? DO they like it?" Merle glared at Daryl, "Yes. Now shut up." Daryl was quiet for a little while before he got up and started walking away. Merle sat up from where he was laying, "Where ya goin?" Daryl didn't answer him and vanished into the trees. Merle groaned but got up to follow his little brother. _

_He found him sitting down by a tree with a squirrel a foot away from him, "It's a squirrel, Merle" Merle leaned against one of the trees, "You're amazingly smart." Daryl grinned at him, "He let me touch him." His little brother reached out but the squirrel bounded away. Merle smirked, "Yea I can see that." Daryl looked at him, "I swear I touched him! Here, smell my hand. It probably smells like squirrel." Merle backed away as Daryl came at him, "No way am I doing that. Stop it Daryl." Daryl stopped but he still held his hand out. Merle shook his head, "No." Daryl sighed but dropped his hand. _

_The two of them walked back towards the river. Daryl finally turned to Merle, "Do you really not believe that I touched it?" Merle looked down at his little brother, "No. I was just messing with you. I'm sure you had a great time with the squirrel." Daryl nodded happily, "I did. You should have seen him. He came right up to me and ran over my legs. So I pet him once and then he sat by me." Merle listened to Daryl retell the whole story of the squirrel. _

_It was evening when they returned back to their house. It was the last time that Merle was going to be here. He hadn't told Daryl yet_. _The kid didn't need to know. He looked down at Daryl, "Hey do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" Daryl smiled, "Yes." The two of them went upstairs quietly and into Merle's room. Daryl climbed into his bed and Merle sat down next to him, "You know you're a strong kid Daryl." Daryl smiled, "Just like you right?" Merle nodded slightly, "Right. And you're going to keep being like that. You understand? No matter what happens you have to keep being strong." Daryl nodded, "Ok." Merle looked down at him, "Listen to me Daryl. Ain't nobody ever gonna care about you except me ok? Ain't nobody ever will." Daryl nodded again, "Love ya Merle." Merle smiled slightly, "Go to sleep now." _

_Merle waited until Daryl was asleep before taking the note out of his pocket that he'd written to his little brother and put it on the bed next to him. Then he grabbed his bag and with one last glance back he left. _

That had been the last time he'd seen Daryl until almost ten years later when he'd dropped by just to see how things were going. Then ten years later when they'd met up before the apocalypse. It still wasn't that great of a memory but it was the best he could think of. Merle smiled slightly as he let it play out in front of him. His smile dropped when he remembered what Daryl had said in the woods almost a month ago. 'Ya said you cared but you was never there.' Had Daryl really remembered what Merle had said to him that long ago? He could barely remember it. But Daryl knew it by heart.

He leaned on his side. "Dammit Daryl why'd you have to go and die like that?" he muttered angrily. He knew it wasn't Daryl's fault but the anger and sadness he felt was getting the better of him and it made him feel worse. He heard a walker roaming near him but he didn't even care. The thing was down on the ground.

A nagging thought entered his mind. What if that walker had been one of the walkers that got to Daryl? What if this walker was the reason his brother was dead? He had to hold himself back from jumping on the thing. Instead he busied himself with concentrating on the sky. If he could get through tonight he'd be able to find the prison in the next few days.

As he was finally overcome with tiredness, Daryl crept back into his mind. His younger brother's face swimming in and out of his mind as he tried to get to sleep.

"Ya said you cared but you was never there…''

"I may be the one walking away, but you're the one that's leavin' again."

"You just want to make up for all the times ya were missing when we were kids!''

Daryl's angry words kept coming to him. Every other second another one of Daryl's angry remarks would hit him. He'd never tried to actually talk with his brother. They'd never actually talked with each other about anything except for that time in the woods. When Merle had ripped Daryl's shirt off and seen what exactly he'd left Daryl to deal with when he was a kid. Merle finally closed his eyes and let sleep take him but Daryl never left. He was still standing there, in his mind, with fear covering his usual expression. And yelling to Merle in his mind, "Why weren't you there? I needed help, where were you?!"

**Hey it's Merle again! Thanks for reading guys! Reviews would be great! I'd like to know what you thought of Merle's chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! You're all amazing! I hope you like this chapter as much as the others**

**Chapter 19**

Rick was up and around the next morning before most of the group. He knew Hershel was up so he decided to find the older man. There was one thing he had to ask him. "Hey, Hershel?" he asked as he walked into the room. Hershel looked over at him, "What is it Rick?" Rick walked forward, "I was thinking of taking a few people out on a run. Maybe get some extra medical supplies in case things go south." Hershel nodded, "We could always use that kind of stuff. Painkillers wouldn't be bad either. I don't think we have many left if any and we all know Daryl could use some of those."

Rick nodded, "I was thinking of taking Maggie and Martinez." Hershel frowned, "Why Martinez? He just got here and I'm still suspicious of him." Rick nodded again, "I know. I don't want him out of my sight. That's why I'm taking him." Hershel still didn't look convinced, "What if he gets the jump on you?" Rick smiled slightly, "I'll have Maggie to watch." Hershel agreed, "Alright well be careful." Rick nodded, "Just watch over the group. I don't want anything unnecessary happening like yesterday."

Hershel said he would and then Rick walked over towards Martinez's room. "Hey get up!" he called. Martinez rolled out of the bottom bunk while Carl climbed off the top one. "What do you need?" Martinez asked as he rubbed a hand over his eyes. "I want you to come on a run with me and Maggie," Rick said. Martinez shrugged, "Sure. Give me a minute." Rick nodded and headed towards Maggie's cell. She was already up and moving so Rick didn't even have to tell her. Maggie had her gun in her belt and was coming out of the cell as Rick turned to see Martinez striding out of his cell with a baseball bat on his shoulders.

The three of them headed out to the cars. Martinez climbed into the back, "So where are we going?" Rick thought for a minute, "There's a town that's not to far from here. I think we can find at least some stuff there." Martinez nodded and was silent as the three of them pulled out of the prison with Carl pulling the gates closed behind them.

**###**

Daryl decided that he might as get up. He had heard Rick say he was going on a run. That meant that Rick was going to be gone for the day. He figured that Michonne would be in charge but he found out she had declined it. She had apparently told Rick that she hadn't wanted to. That meant Glenn was going to be in charge. Or Hershel. He wasn't sure how Rick was dividing the power now. Maybe he'd ask Hershel when he met up with him.

He slowly got out of bed, being careful not to jostle his broken arm. He leaned on his left leg and slowly limped out of his room. He knew he looked pathetic. Most of the group was in the main room so he joined them. Carol smiled at him, "We just made breakfast, Daryl. You want anything?" Daryl shrugged, "Sure." Glenn was staring at him from across the table and Daryl couldn't help feeling a little uncomfortable under his gaze. He didn't like when people looked at him like that.

He ate slowly and then glanced at Hershel, "What did Rick go on a run for?" Hershel got up, "Said he was going to find some kind of food. Since you won't be hunting for a little while." Daryl looked away, "I could hunt. If we needed it." Hershel shook his head, "You'll do no such thing. That will hurt you even more then you are right now." Daryl shrugged, "If we need food, I can get it." Hershel continued to shake his head, "I know that Rick would never allow that." Daryl sighed but didn't go after the subject any longer. Hershel nodded, "I'm going to go for a walk outside. Beth will you join me?" The young blonde girl nodded and followed her father out of the prison.

Michonne watched them go. There were only three of them in the room. Glenn, Michonne, and Daryl." Michonne glanced out towards the watch tower, "If Hershel's outside Carol and Axel should be able to come in. I'll go and get them." She left and Daryl was left with Glenn.

Glenn looked at Daryl and then said, "Hey I'm…uh…sorry about those things I said. About you being a danger to the group. I wasn't thinking clearly." Daryl didn't look up. Maybe if he didn't look, Glenn would just go away. There was a nagging thought in the back of his mind and it started growing. Glenn was the reason that Merle was dead. Glenn continued to stare at him, "I don't know why I said those things. It wasn't right. You aren't a danger."

The person responsible for Merle not being here was sitting right across from him. It was Glenn's fault. His anger built up slightly. Glenn stood up and walked over to him, "I'm really sorry Daryl. Can I start over? I never meant any of it." Daryl looked at Glenn and then his emotions took control of his movements and before he knew it he had punched Glenn in the face. "You're the reason he's dead!" he growled angrily. Glenn scrambled back from him, "What are you talking about?"

Daryl advanced on him, "You're the reason that he's gone! If you'd let him stay, he wouldn't be dead! This is your fault!" Glenn jumped up and understanding dawned on his face, "Merle? Daryl, I never thought that…" Daryl never gave him the chance to finish as he lunged at the other man and knocked him down. "Are ya happy now? He's gone for good. Won't have to worry about him anymore will ya?!"

He heard people behind him and then someone put their hand on his shoulder. But it wasn't a restraining hand, more like a calming one. The anger he had built up inside of him slowly seemed to go down. His leg hurt and he realized he was putting a lot of his weight on it. He must have used his arm too much as well. He realized that he was shaking slightly, the pain of losing Merle coming back to him. The hand on his shoulder slowly turned him away from Glenn and then he was facing Michonne.

**###**

Michonne knew that there would probably be trouble without Rick keeping an eye on Daryl. She hadn't expected a full out fight in the main room though. She'd just come in from watch to get Glenn out there when she'd seen Daryl jump on him. She hurried into the room and the things that Rick had said were flying through her mind: 'you got to be careful with him. If you touch Daryl wrong it'll make him even worse.' She had never had to deal with the crazy redneck. Sure they were somewhat similar. They were both quiet and sometimes underestimated. But they'd both proved they weren't. But this was a different Daryl. He wasn't the same anymore. So as she approached Daryl she knew she would have to trust Rick's words.

She slowly reached out and softly gripped his shoulder. He didn't move but she saw him start to calm himself. He turned to face her and she didn't see the anger in his eyes anymore. Just pain and sadness. Everyone left the room as she stood there facing Daryl. It was dead quiet. Daryl stared at her, "I-um…" Michonne stopped him, "You don't have to talk. Let's just get you back."

They walked quietly back towards the cell. Daryl was looking straight at the ground and she guessed he was still in shock over what he'd done. When they got to his cell he moved over to his bed. She walked in and stood next to where he was sitting. He looked up at her, "I- don't tell Rick? He'll get mad. I didn't mean it, I-I just couldn't….it's his fault Merle's gone." Michonne heard his voice break during his last sentence and she felt bad for the hunter. He'd been through too much and no matter what he did, he ended up stuttering and being a little uncontrollable.

So she sat down by him and put her arm around his shoulders. "Rick won't get mad. He'll understand. He's been on your side this entire time," Michonne said quietly. He leaned into her side and she realized that this was probably what he needed right now. Daryl hadn't had many people that could comfort him the way he needed. Michonne knew that Merle hadn't been big on comfort or sympathy but he was the one person that Daryl had felt completely safe around. Maybe she could help him feel a little safer again. She knew that the Governor had a sick mind and now that she was close to Daryl she could really see how much he had changed. It was scary and she knew why Rick was so upset about it.

She saw Daryl's jaw clench and his eyes squeezed shut. He was trying to hold back something. So she pulled him into a hug. Michonne felt Daryl relax in her grip and then he pressed his face into her shoulder. She brought her other hand up and ran it through his hair a few times. Daryl didn't move, "I'm sorry. For what I did. I was just…I don't know. He was apologizing and I just….." He trailed off and Michonne could tell he was upsetting himself more. "Hey, hey, settle down. It's fine. Everyone does things they regret," she said but he shook his head. "But I'm not supposed to. If I-I do then I'll get hurt," he said quietly. His voice was shaking and Michonne caught the hint he had said about his past. She was one of the few in the group that knew. Rick knew. Hershel and Carol knew but she was pretty sure that was it.

They stayed like that for a little while. Daryl had his face pressed into her shirt and Michonne kept her arm around him and her hand in his hair. Finally he moved away and went to lay down. She stood up, "You going to be alright?" He nodded and she headed towards the door. "Just try not to think about him. Get some rest," she said and then left the room. She hoped that she had done enough for right now.

**###**

Daryl fell on to his back as Michonne left. How could he not think about Merle? It had been a while since Merle's death but every night he came back. Every time that Daryl closed his eyes, his brother was there. Every night since that day Merle was always there. He bet Merle would be mad at him for being such an idiot. For not getting over his death but Daryl couldn't help it.

Merle had been the only thing keeping him going during their time at Woodberry. He hadn't really thought that Rick would come and help them since he didn't know that they were there. He had started trusting Martinez a tiny bit but then it had been crushed by that arena fight. But Martinez had brought him here. So he trusted him a little. But Merle, Merle was the one that he was fighting for. If they could've escaped or made it through it, then they could've lived like before. Just them two. But that wasn't going to happen.

**###**

Carl had never seen Daryl attack one of the group members since he'd jumped at Shane back on Hershel's farm. But he had to remind himself that Daryl also was a little unstable. He hoped that whatever his dad was getting on the run would help him. He wanted to talk to Daryl.

While he was awake this time. So he headed down towards Daryl's cell. He saw Michonne walking away from the cell and he moved out of her way. She looked at him, "He's ok. He's just resting. You probably shouldn't bother him right now." Carl stood his ground, "I want to talk to him. I'm going to." Michonne sighed but nodded.

Carl walked past her and then into Daryl's room. He saw the hunter laying out on the bed staring up at the bed above him. He didn't acknowledge Carl when he came in. Carl sat down exactly where he had before, "You're ok right?" Daryl nodded without saying anything. Carl looked at Daryl, "They don't blame you. The group. They know you weren't thinking. I know you would never do something like that." Daryl still hadn't said anything.

Carl felt like he was back at that one night. "I'm sorry about Merle. I know you need your time to grieve for him and I respect that. But don't be like my dad. Please don't cut yourself off from us like that. I know how you feel. You feel like the whole world is against you and no one cares but you're wrong. It's the same feeling I had when I had to kill my mom. But I don't want you to turn into what my dad was. I don't want you to drift away from the group. Because if you do, we won't have anyone to watch our backs. My dad…he'll be devastated if you leave us again." He finished and looked at Daryl who had turned away from him but he could tell that the hunter was upset.

He hoped what he'd said had made an impact on Daryl because he couldn't take losing Daryl again either. It had been bad enough seeing Martinez bring Daryl's broken body into the prison where everyone stood around him and just looked. Looked at what the Governor had done to the bravest man that Carl had ever met.

Carl turned back to Daryl, "We won't make it without you Daryl. My dad was distraught when you left. Carol was upset. Even Glenn felt bad when you didn't come back. I know what the Governor did but you have to come back from it. I'll help." Daryl didn't move and Carl finally gave up. He got up to leave and then glanced back at the man lying on the bed. He'd come back later maybe. Or talk to Daryl sometime. He liked talking to Daryl.

**###**

Rick was relieved when the group of them pulled back into the prison and Glenn and Maggie were waiting to meet them. He pulled the truck in and he and Maggie got out. Martinez climbed out of the back and then pulled out the stuff they'd gotten. Rick was rather happy with the outcome. They'd managed to get a fair amount of painkillers and some bandages. They'd also raided a grocery store and found a good amount of food. They'd be alright for a little while. Hopefully by then Daryl would be back on his feet.

He walked into the prison and found Carl walking out of Daryl's cell. Michonne went off to her cell but Martinez hung around carrying the stuff on his shoulders. Rick nodded at him, "You can give the medical supplies to Hershel and then put the food over by that table." Martinez nodded, "You got it."

Carl walked up to him, "Dad, Daryl attacked Glenn today." Rick's eyes widened, "What? Why?" Carl looked away, "He blamed Glenn for Merle's death. He jumped him and hit him. As best he could with a broken arm and leg but he did a bit of damage." Rick nodded sadly, "Is Glenn alright?" Carl nodded, "Daryl was more shaken up then Glenn was. But I think Glenn apologized to Daryl for saying what he said about him." Rick nodded, "That's good. And Daryl's alright?" Carl nodded, "I tried talking to him but he didn't talk to me. He has his own cell now. We moved him out of yours." Rick nodded, "It's probably better for him anyway."

**###**

_The only thing he knew was that he was running and it was raining. Someone was going to get him. Daryl continued to run through the trees that gradually got thicker until he couldn't get between them anymore. He was stuck and someone was coming up to him. It didn't surprise him when the Governor showed up. The rain continued to drench him and he all of a sudden had a horrible feeling that he was drowning again. He pressed himself as far away from the Governor as he could. But the Governor wasn't there and instead it was his brother. Again. Merle was back. _

_Daryl continued to press back against the tree, "Get away! Get away from me! He'll make me kill you. Get away!" But his brother just stood there, almost tauntingly, in front of him. Slowly Daryl stopped pressing away and looked straight at Merle. He reached forward slightly. If he could just touch Merle, he knew it would be ok. His hand was almost there when the Governor reappeared and instead of touching Merle's hand he was pulled forward by the Governor and tied against a tree. He was hit over and over again and Merle was there just standing. Watching him slowly bleed out. _

_But when the Governor was finally done with Daryl he shot Merle. Daryl watched as his brother crumpled to the ground and then slowly start to reanimate. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill him._

**_###_**

Carl yawned as he got out of his bed. He was going to take watch with Martinez even though he'd only be out for an hour. It was fine with him. Martinez had been out for an hour already. He walked towards the door but stopped when he walked by Daryl's cell. Daryl was pressed against the wall and was gripping something tightly in his hands. He was flinching like mad and then a slight cry escaped his throat. Carl slowly turned away from the door and made his way towards Daryl's cell. He quietly opened the door.

It was the scariest thing that Carl had ever seen. There wasn't a walker in the world that could scare him more then this. Daryl was shaking so much that Carl could see the bars on the bed shaking as well. His eyes were squeezed shut and he seemed to be pushing himself into the wall as much as he could. Carl noticed that the thing that Daryl was holding was a jacket and he guessed that it had to be Merle's. He was about to wake Daryl up when Daryl actually talked, "N-No. Get away from me. I-I'll kill you. G-Get away." The hunter buried his face into Merle's jacket and Carl reached out to grab his arm again.

He touched Daryl's arm and before he knew it he was being dragged forward. His arm was grabbed in a rough grip. He almost screamed but he kept calm. It was just Daryl. He'd woken up. Daryl was staring at him but there wasn't any anger or embarrassment. It was just plain fear. Carl looked down at him and then whispered, "Can I have my arm back?" Daryl still hadn't let go of him, "I-I….Carl?" Carl nodded, "Yea it's me. I was just going on watch." Daryl let go of his arm, "Oh well go ahead." Carl didn't move at first, "Are you ok? You were dreaming." Daryl nodded and turned away, "Fine. It was nothing." Carl nodded and then leaned on the wall, "You sure? Cause I don't need to go." Daryl nodded, "I'm fine. Go ahead."

Carl hesitated again. Something was off about Daryl. Whatever dream that he'd found Daryl in the middle of had not been a good one. He wanted to help him somehow. He looked over at Daryl, "Well I'll just stay until you get back to sleep." Daryl huffed and turned away from him. Carl stood silently against the wall. He knew that Daryl hadn't gone back to sleep but he pushed off the wall and went for the door.

As he walked away he tried to pretend that he hadn't heard the quiet cries of the hunter. He knew why Daryl was so tired all the time. He had a nightmare and then wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after it. He'd be up for most of the night. Carl saw Martinez's figure up on the tower as he headed up. His dad would need to pull Daryl back. He needed to get Daryl away from the dreams that kept him up all night. Carl would do whatever he could but his dad would be the one to actually do it.

**Just an F.Y.I, the italics were from Daryl's point of view. Thanks for reading guys! Reviews would be great!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I wanted to put this one up because I like it. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 20**

Rick stood on the top of the watchtower. His thoughts kept turning to the broken hunter inside. He wished that he could redo his decision about letting Merle stay. If he had then Daryl would be alright. But everyone at the prison was trying their best to help the hunter get better and that's all they could do. Rick paced the tower. He was out for another hour before he saw the movement. It was a quick flash but he caught it. It was a person. A single person. He walked down the steps of the tower and headed towards the gates. Whoever it was needed help.

**### **

Merle wandered the woods seriously wishing Daryl was with him because he had no idea where he was going. Ok he had some idea of where he was going but he wasn't the tracker that his little brother was. He knew what direction the prison was so he made his way that way. It was going to take a while. He'd been out in the woods for a while now and he was starting to get a bit pissed off. He steered clear of the red zone. He was in no condition to fight walkers. A few of them he could manage but not a whole group of them.

He saw the road that led towards the prison and finally felt a little bit of relief. It would probably take him the rest of the day to get there though. Maybe even more. He really didn't want to spend much more time out here until he had too. He just needed to get this over with. He just needed to go in and tell them all that Daryl was dead. Then, if they wanted to, they could kick him out. He didn't really care anymore. He wondered if they'd let him stay with them for a while. He almost hoped they would. He could use the rest.

It was late night by the time the prison came into his sights. There was someone on watch and he waved a hand in the air to try and attract their attention. That was all it took for the person to notice him. It wasn't like there were any walkers out here at the moment. The person that was on the tower was coming towards him and he realized it was Rick. He wasn't surprised to see Rick but the other man was obviously surprised to see him. Rick was looking at him with an expression of total shock. But what Rick said to him next gave Merle a shock as well. "You're supposed to be dead."

**###**

Rick didn't understand why exactly he was hallucinating images of Merle. Maybe because he was so worried about Daryl? He wasn't sure. "You're supposed to be dead," he said quietly. Merle looked at him, "Why the hell would you think that Officer Friendly? Anyway I got news for your group. You should probably tell them though." Rick was confused. Merle wasn't dead but Daryl and Martinez had both said that he was. He slowly opened the gates and Merle walked next to him back towards the prison, "My brother's dead." That was when Rick knew something was up. Both of the Dixons believed that the other was dead. Rick led Merle towards his cell, "There's something you should know."

**###**

Merle wondered why Rick hadn't broken down. Maybe he'd already given up on Daryl. But Merle followed Rick towards one of the cells of the prison. There was something he needed to know apparently. "Please be quiet ok?" Rick asked softly and Merle nodded. Whatever Rick was trying to do it was important. Rick led the way into the cell and Merle saw a figure sleeping on the bottom bunk. The man was pressed up against the wall just like Daryl had always slept.

The moonlight shone through the window and right onto his face and Merle couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was looking at his broken baby brother. He was still alive. He looked at Rick, "How long has he been here?" Rick shook his head, "We'll fill you in later. Take your time here." Rick moved to stand outside the door.

Merle leaned down so he could take in his little brother's features. Daryl still looked banged up but he was sleeping soundly holding something in his hand. Merle snorted as he saw it was his jacket. Some old habits died hard apparently. Daryl never admitted to it but Merle knew that he did things like that when they were kids. He'd come home late one night and Daryl would be curled up in his bed holding something that belonged to Merle. He didn't think much of it at first but he knew it was a sign that his brother missed him. But that didn't matter right now. All that really mattered was that his brother was alive and breathing right in front of him. They were both ok. Somehow they'd both made it out.

He didn't want to wake Daryl up but he wanted to stay near him. Just for this night. He reached his good hand out slowly and let it rest on his brother's head. He just had to make sure he was real and not some awful dream or hallucination. When his hand touched Daryl his brother's eyes opened slowly and he looked up at him. "Hey little brother. You're alright," he said softly. Daryl slowly shifted in his bed out from Merle's hand and then sat up. His eyes never left Merle as he pulled out the knife he always had and leaped at him.

**###**

It was a bad dream. No it was worse then a bad dream. It was the worst nightmare he had ever had. Merle sat above him telling him that he was going to be alright and no one was here to kill him. He couldn't stand the Governor coming in to his dream and making him kill Merle as a walker or something like that. He couldn't take it. He needed to get his knife. He needed to end the dream before it started.

He found the blade of his and with a choked sob leaped at his brother, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. He'll make me kill you if I don't do it now." Merle looked surprised, "Whoa little brother what the hell are you doing?" He jumped back away from Daryl. Daryl went to go after him again but someone was holding him back. "Please don't kill him. Please don't. I'll do whatever you want. Just please don't make me kill him again," Daryl half-begged the person holding him back. Rick was here again. "Daryl stop. It's real." Daryl pulled against Rick's arms but finally gave up. He wasn't getting free. He turned away from his brother and waited for Rick to let him go. The Sheriff finally released him and Daryl shook his head a few times. He couldn't be awake because Merle was dead. He'd heard the gun shot.

Merle came forward slowly and reached out to touch Daryl again but Daryl moved away. He couldn't take this stupid hallucination. He wished Merle would go away. He looked at Rick, "M-Make him go away. He's n-not real." Rick looked at him with sadness in his eyes, "He is Daryl. He's not dead. I see him too. Everyone here can see him." Daryl shook his head, "It's a b-bad d-dream. He's dead. He's dead." Rick was sitting next to him. He was lying to him. There was no way that Merle was alive. Rick had to be lying. But no matter how hard he tried to make Merle go away his older brother was still standing there.

**###**

It hurt Merle to see his little brother like this. Everything that had happened to Daryl had been enough to make him look like that scared kid he was twenty years ago. Merle walked towards him again and sat down on Daryl's other side. He had tortured that Korean kid and his girlfriend to find out where Daryl had been and then he'd found him. Then Daryl had been ripped from him again and then they'd been reunited again. He wasn't sure if he they could get away with that again.

Daryl glanced up at him and then looked away. Merle wasn't sure what to do. He'd never been good with Daryl when he was emotional like this. Rick looked at him from over Daryl's head. The Sheriff wanted him to do something. So he did something that he hadn't done since Daryl was probably about five. He pulled his little brother over to him and hugged him. Rick slowly got up, nodded at them, and then left.

Merle felt his little brother wrap his arms around him, "I-I thought you were dead. Martinez s-said you were dead. I…" Merle glanced at Daryl who still hadn't looked at him, "Its fine. We're alright." This was the most comforting that Merle had ever been to his little brother in a long time.

**###**

Daryl couldn't believe that his older brother was hugging him. He couldn't remember the last time that Merle had ever been comforting to him like this. "He made me kill you Merle. Over and over again. Every night," he whispered. He felt his brother shift, "Dreams huh?" Daryl nodded into his brother's shoulder, "It was my fault. I-I jumped him. I tried to kill him. He told me he killed you because of me." Merle looked down at him, "Yea but he didn't did he? I'm right here." Daryl gripped Merle's shirt, "But you could've died. It would've been my fault."

Daryl looked up at Merle and caught a glance of something on his brother's chest. He looked back down and his older brother shifted. Daryl saw the D burned into Merle's skin. "He did that to you?" he asked quietly. Merle nodded, "Wanted to make sure I remembered you, Daryl." Daryl stared at the D burned on his brother's chest. "He told you I was going to die?" he asked. Merle nodded again and he felt his brother tighten his grip on him just a tiny bit.

** ###**

Merle felt Daryl shift in his grasp and he glanced down at his little brother. Daryl was still clinging to his shirt. It was times like this that Merle would usually yell at Daryl for being such a wimp but today was different. He had been told that his brother was dead but he'd found him again. Daryl was alive but hurt and scared. This was the only time that Merle would ever do something like this. Merle took in Daryl's injuries. The bandaging on his arm and wrist. The way one of his legs didn't look quite right and the emotion that was pouring out of his little brother. This wasn't Daryl. The Governor had truly broken him over the two weeks that Merle was 'dead'.

They stayed like that until the sun started peaking in through the window.

**I bet a lot of you guys were waiting for this. Thanks for reading! Reviews would be awesome! Really, really, great!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Next chapter is up! Hope you guys are enjoying the story! Updates might get a little slower because I want to see if Season 4 gives me any ideas. Don't worry though. I'll still be on top of things.**

**Chapter 21**

Merle let go of Daryl and let him lay back down. He got up and ran into someone that he also wasn't expecting to see.

"Oh sorry I was just coming down to check on Daryl," the man said. Merle looked at the guy in front of him and then a grin formed on his face, "'Tinez? Thought you were dead too." Martinez looked at Merle, "Merle? Oh shit. This is awkward. How did Daryl take it?" Merle shrugged, "About as good as expected after that leader of yours tortured him." Martinez continued walking, "I'm the one who brought Daryl here, Merle. Don't go making accusations at me."

Merle stopped, "What do you mean you brought him here? The Governor said you were overrun by walkers. He said he was with you when you got attacked." Martinez scowled, "He didn't even come with me. I took Daryl out to kill him but I brought him here instead. I fired off five shots like the Governor told me too and then jumped in the truck and left. Course the Governor probably thinks I'm still alive cause the truck is gone but I really don't care." Merle nodded, "Well thanks for saving his life."

Martinez nodded, "Glad you're alright. I would've been in the room with you but the Governor said that he had private business." Merle nodded again, "I don't care. My brother's ok. That's what I care about." Martinez nodded, "Well, I'm going on watch so I'll see you around." Merle glanced over at him, "What do ya mean watch? You're part of the group here?" Martinez nodded, "I think so. I've been carrying my weight." Martinez left Merle to head outside and Merle was left by himself.

**###**

Rick wasn't sure what to tell the group. So he decided to talk to Carl first. His son was sitting in Martinez's room. Carl glanced up at him when he came in, "Hi Dad. What do you need?" Rick leaned against the wall, "Merle's back. He's alive somehow. He and Daryl were together when I left them. He came back late last night." Carl smiled slightly, "Well that's good isn't it?" Rick nodded, "For you, me, Daryl, and Martinez at least. I'm not sure what the others are going to think about it. Especially Glenn." Carl nodded, "I'm sure you'll figure it out. I'll back you up." Rick smiled, "Alright then. Martinez is on watch again…" Carl nodded again, "I got it." Rick watched Carl grab his gun and then run off towards the guard tower.

He then made his way to the main room where most of the group was. The problem was that Merle and Martinez walked in at the same time as he did. They were talking about something. Martinez nodded once and then walked off towards the guard tower. Merle froze and Rick knew that the situation was going to get worse.

Glenn stalked forward, "What the hell is he doing here?!" Rick stood in front of Merle so no fights would break out, "He's here for Daryl." Glenn glared angrily at Rick, "Rick, we're not going through this again. He can't stay here. He's not safe. He beat the shit out of me." Rick nodded, "I know he did and he won't do it again. Daryl needs all the help he can get right now and Merle can help him." Glenn's temper flared, "You're putting the whole group in danger because of one man. He's fine without Merle."

Carl and Martinez came running through the door. They'd both heard the yelling. Surprisingly Merle hadn't said anything yet. Rick held fast, "Look Glenn, this is Daryl's brother we're talking about. I know that he's caused us a lot of trouble but we have to help Daryl get better. That's our major priority right now." Martinez walked over to Glenn, "You didn't see him, Glenn. When Merle was supposedly 'dead' he couldn't take it. So shut your mouth and stop acting like you know what's right." The group was silent. Glenn glared at Martinez who glared right back at him. Rick had seen Martinez only a few times but he knew that Martinez was not a guy to back down from a challenge.

He stepped forward before another fight could take place. "Listen guys, we can't fight over this. Martinez, I need you to leave right now. This is business between the group. You're not part of it yet." Martinez nodded and stalked out of the room. Rick turned to the group who had gathered in the main room. "Here it is. Those of you that think Merle should stay here with us, raise your hand," he said. He watched as hands went up. Hershel. Carol. Michonne. Carl. That was over half of them since he wanted Merle to stay as well. Glenn didn't want Merle there. Maggie hadn't said anything this whole time and Beth didn't want to vote. Rick nodded, "That's it then. He's staying." They all nodded, some more reluctantly than others. He nodded satisfied. The group dispersed and then Merle was there. "I'm allowed to stay then huh?" the older Dixon said and Rick nodded. "Any trouble and you can leave right away," Rick warned and Merle leaned against the wall. Rick walked away. Sure he had let the group vote on the issue but he had already made up his mind. Merle wasn't going to leave unless he chose to.

**###**

Carl wanted to talk to Merle. The guy couldn't be as bad as everyone thought he was. He passed by Daryl's cell and saw the hunter sleeping peacefully. He was glad that it wasn't like that one night. That had scared him to death. He heard his dad talking with Merle and decided to wait until the older Dixon brother came towards him. Carl sat up on the perch and smiled slightly when he saw Daryl's makeshift bed was still there. The first night at the prison, Daryl had claimed that spot for himself. No one was allowed up there unless it was Rick or Hershel. He saw Merle finally come through the room and Carl waved to him. Merle glanced up at him, "What are you doin kid?" Carl just shrugged, "Waiting for you to come through." Merle looked at him for a little longer, "Why the hell do ya want to talk to me?" Carl looked down at Merle, "Cause I don't think you're a bad guy." Merle laughed slightly, "Believe me, I'm a bad guy." Carl shook his head, "You take care of your brother." Merle shook his head, "He's family, kid." Carl nodded, "But you came back to tell us he was supposedly dead. When I first met you, you never would've done that." Carl knew he had made his point when Merle didn't respond at first. He waited for Merle to talk again but the man just walked away. That conversation hadn't been as productive as the conversation with Martinez was.

**###**

Merle growled under his breath as he walked away from Carl. Stupid kid. What did he know? Nothing. Merle headed back to Daryl's cell. His little brother was sleeping soundly, for once in his life probably. The old man came by the cell. Hershel? "How's he doing?" Hershel asked. Merle shrugged, "Ok. I guess." Hershel nodded, "His wrists and cuts stopped bleeding a day ago. All that has to heal now is his arm, leg, and his mind." Merle nodded, "Yea. Just how hard will that be?" Hershel started to move away from the cell, "Depends on how much we can help him."

**###**

Rick met up with Glenn in the guard tower. Glenn was leaning on the railing. Rick walked up next to him, "I know you don't like my decision, but try and cope with it." Glenn continued to stare out at the trees, "I know. You did it for Daryl. It'll help him. I'll have to deal with it. It's my fault he's like this anyway." Rick looked over at him, "What do you mean?" Glenn shook his head, "I convinced you to kick them out. If I had said differently, Daryl wouldn't be like he is now." Rick shrugged, "We all played a part in this." Glenn turned to Rick, "He told me. Rick, Daryl told me it was my fault." Rick nodded, "Yea, and he was also out of control at the time. He forgives you. He was just a little different." Glenn sighed but nodded, "Yea. I guess you're right. I need to apologize for real. Last time it didn't work out well." Rick smiled slightly, "I heard. But we'll get there."

**Thanks for reading guys! Reviews would be excellent.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey I vanished for a little but here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter 22**

It still wasn't getting better. Rick would've thought that with the return of Merle, Daryl would start to get better. That he would stop having the midnight panic attacks and nightmares. But Rick still heard him wake up in the middle of the night. Daryl was in the cell next to Rick's with Merle and Rick could hear him sometimes during the night. He knew that Merle was trying his best to keep his composure as the mostly uncaring, tough, older brother but it seemed to be getting harder for him. The tough act was starting to fall apart because of how nothing was changing with Daryl. Rick knew that Daryl had been hurt a lot. That the torture he had gone through would stay in his mind forever. But there had been no progress at all. Daryl was still how he had been two weeks ago when Martinez had first brought him back. It was this night, however, that something went wrong.

Rick woke up in the middle of the night but he realized that it was quieter than usual. Usually he could hear Daryl muttering in his sleep or Merle talking to him and telling him to settle down after a nightmare. But now it was dead quiet. For a moment he thought that maybe Daryl was actually recovering now. That the hunter was getting better. His thoughts were rejected when he looked into the cell next to him and Daryl wasn't there. Merle was snoring on the top bunk but the bottom bunk was vacant.

Rick immediately started to look around the prison. Daryl wouldn't have gone into a different cell block. So Rick decided he should check the perch and any of the other cells. If he couldn't find Daryl there he would go looking outside. Lucky enough for him, he found Daryl up on the perch looking out the window.

Rick stood a little behind him, "Hey, you alright?" Daryl didn't move and he continued to stare out the window, "Yea. Fine." Rick moved so he could lean on the window next to Daryl, "Why are you out here? You should get some sleep." Daryl shook his head, "Nah. I'm alright. Just need a break from that cell." Rick looked over at Daryl. The hunter still looked upset about something. "Is it not working out with Merle?" Rick asked quietly. Daryl shrugged, "It's fine with Merle. He's just like he always is." Rick smiled slightly, "But that's not what you want is it?" Daryl sighed but shook his head, "I guess not. When we were…..there, he was so different. He wasn't acting like a cocky bastard or anything. I felt like he truly cared. But I guess it didn't last long." It was quiet for a while. Both of them were just staring out the window.

Then Rick heard Daryl's whispered question, "What if he comes back here? What if we're not ready and…." Daryl broke off but Rick could tell what Daryl was thinking. What if we're not ready and he takes me back there? Rick put his hand on the hunter's shoulder, "We're not going to let that happen. We'll be ready. I promise. Is that what you've been dreaming about now?" Daryl shuddered slightly and coughed. He'd thought so. Merle was alright and that meant that the nighttime horrors for Daryl wouldn't be about his older brother. The only other thing could be the Governor somehow getting his hands on Daryl or flashes back to when Daryl had been there.

Daryl turned to him, "Merle's been saying that I have to get over it already. That I'm being stupid for worrying about it." Rick shook his head, "It's ok to be afraid of things Daryl." Daryl glared at him but said nothing. Rick knew that Daryl was a guy who hated admitting to being afraid of something. Rick gripped his friend's shoulder, "I don't care what Merle says, if something is bothering you, you can always talk to me." Daryl nodded, "Rick, when we were there, the Governor….he…." Whatever Daryl was trying to say wasn't coming out. Rick kept his gaze on Daryl, "Do you want to sit down?" Daryl just shook his head and then took a deep breath, "He came in to the room the night that Merle was supposedly dead. He said that he would've killed me too right there if he didn't need to keep me around for a little while longer. I thought he just wanted information about you guys and stuff. The prison. How many people we had. And he did. I wouldn't tell him shit though. No matter what he did." Rick felt slightly guilty as Daryl said that. Even though Rick had told Daryl his brother couldn't stay and did nothing to stop Daryl from leaving, Daryl still didn't give anything away about him and the group.

Daryl continued talking, "The night that he came in, he took me out of the room without Martinez escorting or anything. We went to the same room that I'd been going to for the past weeks. When we got in there he told me to sit on the table while he got something. I knew there wasn't anyway to get out or anything so I waited. He came back and then he shoved me backwards. I was caught off-guard and I fell back against the table. Next thing I knew, I was tied down and….." Rick waited as Daryl trailed off. He wasn't quite sure where this was going. "I don't know where he got them from. It hurt and it didn't stop until I thought I was going to black out. Whenever I got back I couldn't even walk. Everything hurt," Daryl said quietly. Rick still wasn't sure what Daryl was talking about. Whatever it was, it had hurt Daryl a lot.

Rick put his arm around Daryl and asked quietly, "What did he do Daryl?" Daryl closed his eyes, "Shocks. I don't know where he got the voltage for it but he had it. Probably some kind of thing he built up in his lab. The thing is though, they don't leave burns or anything from where they touch you." That's why no one knew about it."

Something about the shocks, was bothering Daryl though and it was bothering him a lot. "What happened?" he asked. "One of the nights, it was the night after Martinez broke my leg, he took me in there. I couldn't move or anything so he didn't tie me down. But instead of blinding me like he usually did, he left it off. He did it in front of people. Whoever wanted to come and watch could…" Daryl stopped abruptly and lowered his head and Rick saw the hunter's shoulders shaking.

Rick felt tears prick his own eyes. The Governor had gone further than any of them ever expected and it had been Daryl that he'd achieved it with. He was sick. The Governor had broken and hurt a man with enough mental scars already. This was just more additions to them. The Governor had made sure that he could watch the pain show in Daryl's eyes just so he could use it against him at some later time. Rick looked down at Daryl, "How many times? Did he do that?" Daryl didn't look at him, "Every day that Martinez was gone he did it but there were some where there was no one watching." Rick stood there with Daryl for a while longer talking quietly to him. He wanted to know more but he didn't want to make Daryl think about it anymore. He had a feeling he was the only other person that knew. But there was still one thing he was wondering.

"Is that what you've been dreaming about? Now that Merle's back," he asked quietly. Daryl nodded, "Not all the time but some nights. It just comes back to me. That's when I come out here. I can't go to sleep after those." So Daryl had been dreaming about that. Rick remembered the one day right after Daryl got back when the hunter had slept with his back pushed up against the wall. It must be Daryl's way of feeling safe when he's not aware of his surroundings. He also remembered the time when he'd seen Daryl twitching like mad in his sleep. How when Rick had woken him up, the hunter had jumped and shied away from him at first. Daryl finally sighed, "I've had them. Five times. Five nights that I ended up out here."

Rick nodded slowly. This was the first time that he'd noticed Daryl get up so no one else must've noticed. Daryl turned away from the window and looked back at his cell, "Merle will wake up if I go back. He'll ask me what I was doing." Rick glanced down the stairs as well, "You could lie." Daryl shook his head, "He'll know I'm lying. He was good at that. Telling whether or not I was making things up or not." Rick started towards the stairs, "Carl's not in my room anymore. You can take the bottom bunk if you want." Daryl shrugged but followed him back towards the cell.

Rick woke up as daylight shone through into the main room of the prison. He climbed off of the top bunk quietly so he didn't wake Daryl. He smiled slightly when he saw Daryl, pressed up against the wall, sleeping soundly. The hunter had had a rough night. He needed the rest. He decided he should relieve Michonne of her morning watch and he headed up to the tower.

He walked up to her, "Hey I can take over watch." She nodded at him but continued to stand there. He stood next to her, "Something up?" Michonne looked at him, "I heard you talking with Daryl last night." Rick looked away, "Oh." It was quiet for a little bit longer. Rick looked out to the field where Glenn and Maggie were stabbing walkers through the fence. "Please don't mention it to anyone," he said quietly. Michonne nodded, "Why would I? I know its between you and him. I won't say a word." Rick thanked her. Daryl had talked to him alone for a reason. If he had wanted people to know he would've told others.

###

Daryl woke up and noticed that Rick was gone from his room. He stretched his bad arm and noticed he could almost get it to move fine without any pain. Same with his leg. He was happy about that but he would've rather had his nighttime horrors leave him instead of his physical pain. He walked slowly out of the cell and almost ran into Hershel.

Hershel smiled at him, "How are you doing Daryl?" Daryl shrugged, "Better I guess. Is Merle around?" Hershel looked around, "Haven't seen him. Might still be in his cell." Daryl nodded and continued walking. He wasn't really sure where he wanted to go but he needed to escape the cell. Maybe even the prison.

Glenn and Maggie were just coming in from the fence and they both nodded at him as he passed. He picked up one of the metal sticks that they used to stab the walkers through the fence and headed down towards the doors. He noticed Martinez and Carl laughing at the gates and Rick up on the watchtower with Michonne. He headed into the gap between the two fences and walked the perimeter. It felt good to be outside again. A walker came up to the fence and he pushed the stick through the fence and pulled it back. The walker fell and Daryl smirked slightly. He was getting a lot better.

He saw that Rick and Michonne had vanished from the watchtower and were now running back into the prison. Yells were heard from inside. He knew he had to get back. Something was going on. Carl and Martinez were also walking quickly up to the prison. Daryl moved as fast as he could to get back up to the prison. He kept the stick with him as he walked into the room. Everyone was there. Merle was yelling about something but when Daryl walked in everything turned silent. Daryl wasn't sure what shocked him the most. The fact that Merle was sitting on top of Glenn with his fist raised or the fact that Rick had a gun pointed right at Daryl himself.

**Rick what are you doing? Have you gone insane again? Thanks for reading! Reviews would be great! Really, really great!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm sorry! This is so late I know! But that thing called writer's block came to me for a little bit. Then I got this idea and wrote it out. Also a shout out to mrskaz453, Samara44, jxhide all the guests and everyone else that has read and reviewed this story! It means a lot! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 23**

Daryl felt himself freeze. Had Rick lost his mind or was he dreaming again? He really hoped it was a dream. Merle jumped off of Glenn, "What are you doing?!" Rick didn't move. Neither did Daryl. Merle walked forward, "What are you trying to do Rick?" Daryl tried to step off to one side but Rick turned back to him, "Don't move." Whatever was going on, Daryl wanted it to stop. He could tell Merle wanted it to stop too. Rick looked at Merle, "You're not going to do that again." Merle stared at him, "What? C'mon man he pissed me off!" Daryl wanted to yell at Merle to shut up but he was worried that he might get shot if he said something. He didn't really think Rick would shoot him but the way he was acting made Daryl worry a little. Merle didn't look at Daryl but he did glare at Rick, "Look tell him to keep his nose outta things. Then everyone will be happier here." Rick didn't flinch, "Are you sorry?" Merle snarled, "The hell? Why I would I be?"

Daryl's eyes widened as Rick shot at him. He still hadn't moved. It was going to hit him. Rick was going to shoot him. He never got hit but he'd tripped over himself when he tried to dodge so he ended up on the ground. Merle yelled angrily, "What the hell are you doing?!" Daryl heard footsteps running towards him. Rick leaned over him, "Are you ok?" Daryl shivered slightly as this had been the man that had almost shot him but nodded, "Yea. I'm ok. It didn't even touch me." Rick breathed out, "That's good." Daryl couldn't stop his mind from racing or flinching away as Rick reached down to help him up. What was Rick trying to do? Daryl stood up and Rick motioned for him to follow him.

Once they were out of earshot Rick turned to him, "I'm sorry about that. Merle got out of control and I had to do something. Threatening you was my only option." Daryl stared at him for a minute as he processed the thought and then he nodded, "You were trying to protect the group, I get it. We're cool." Rick nodded, "So how are you feeling? Daryl shrugged, "I walked the fence today. I feel alright." Rick smiled slightly, "That's good. What about your arm? Did you kill any walkers?" Daryl nodded, "Yea it pulls a little but other than that I'm fine."

**###**

Rick left Daryl and headed down towards Michonne's cell and was glad when he found her there. "Do you think you could make a quick run out tomorrow with Maggie to get a little bit of extra food and supplies?" he asked. Michonne nodded, "Yea I can do that. It would be easier if we had another person though. Do you think you could get one more person to join us?" Rick thought for a minute, "Maybe. I'll ask around." Michonne nodded again, "Ok. Tell me who it is later on." Rick headed off towards the rest of the cells. He would have to check in on Maggie and make sure she could go and then find another person to accompany them. He walked over to Maggie, "Hey Maggie would you mind going on a run tomorrow with Michonne and one other person?" Maggie nodded, "Yea of course. Who else?" Rick shook his head, "I don't know yet. I'll tell you when I do."

As the evening approached, Rick made his way to the main room in the prison. He smiled slightly as he saw Daryl join them at the table. This was going to be the first time that the hunter joined them at the table to eat for dinner. Daryl sat next to Rick and Martinez sat next to him. Rick looked at everyone else and saw them all nod or smile at the now-healthier Daryl Dixon. Daryl turned to Rick, "This is what I've been missing huh?" Rick nodded, "Yea. I'm glad you're out here with us. Usually you would sleep through it." Daryl just shrugged and turned back to his food.

**###**

Martinez found himself sitting in between Daryl and Carl at the table. He wondered if he would end up out on his own later. Rick was still dealing with Daryl and Merle so he wasn't a big point right now, but after things got settled for the final time where would he fit in? Carl liked him and he figured that Daryl wouldn't let him get kicked out but that was it. Well he could enjoy the time that he had here. Hopefully he would be able to stay. The thoughts flew out of his mind as someone asked him a question and he got dragged into the conversation.

**###**

Rick found himself lying awake that night as he listened to Daryl's steady breathing from the bunk below him. He still had to figure out who would go on the run with Michonne and Maggie tomorrow. Maybe he could get Glenn to go with them. He closed his eyes as he heard Daryl's breathing quicken and then he felt the bed shake slightly as the hunter sat up.

It was quiet for a long time before Daryl spoke, "I know you're sending people out on a run tomorrow." Rick rubbed a hand over his eyes. This was the part he had been dreading. Daryl continued, "I want to go out with them." Rick shook his head to himself, "No. You're just getting better. You can't get hurt again." Daryl shifted and then his head appeared next to Rick's arm, "I can take care of myself, Rick. I'll have two others with me. Let me go." Rick couldn't let Daryl leave again. The last time he had done so, it had ended in disaster. "You can't go. Once you've recovered more, you can go out."

He could tell that he was getting Daryl angry. Daryl ran a hand through his hair, "I can protect myself, Rick." Rick wasn't sure why he did what he did next. He didn't want to say it but he had to get his point across. "Yea I know you can. That's why you got caught last time you were out," he said coldly. He watched Daryl's eyes widen and then the man turned away. "How the hell was that my fault Rick? If I remember correctly you're the one who told me to leave," Daryl said quietly and then he vanished from sight. Rick turned over on his bed feeling even worse than he had before.

**###**

Daryl pushed himself against the wall after his conversation with Rick. He hadn't wanted to say what he had. It wasn't Rick's fault. It never had been and Daryl never blamed him for it. He was just angry that Rick wouldn't let him leave the prison like he was some little kid. He wanted to help and now that he could walk and fight again, he wanted to be out there. He all of a sudden didn't feel like staying in the room with Rick anymore. He felt too guilty. He walked out into the main room and found Hershel sitting up as well.

**###**

Hershel had heard the two men arguing in the cell and he'd heard what Daryl had said at the end. He figured that the hunter would come out of the cell sooner or later so he sat up and waited for him. Sure enough, a minute later Daryl came walking out of the cell with a guilty look on his face. He sat down across from Hershel at the little table.

Hershel smiled slightly, "You ok son?" Daryl nodded but didn't say anything. He was looking down at the table like a kid did when they were in trouble. Hershel leaned forward slightly, "He just wants what's best for you." Daryl nodded again and continued to stare at the table. Hershel tried again, "You know, every night after you left he would stand up on that watchtower for a lot longer than he should've and look for you."

Daryl glanced up at him, "I didn't mean what I said. He's not going to forgive himself now even though its not his fault." Hershel looked towards Rick's cell, "If you talk to him, maybe he will." Daryl laughed slightly, "I'm probably the last person he wants to talk to right now. I was being a whiny little bitch." Hershel shook his head, "Don't berate yourself like that. You just want to help out. But you shouldn't go yet." Daryl leaned back against his chair, "I'm fine though. I can help." Hershel looked at Daryl, "You may be able to stab walkers through a fence but that doesn't mean you can fight them out there. You wait a week and then go out." Daryl sighed but nodded and got up. Hershel watched as he headed back to his cell and then got up to go to his own.

He hadn't always liked Daryl. Especially after the whole horse incident back at the farm but as they'd lived together he'd begun to think of Daryl as a son. The man was quiet and usually he was always right. But the thing that Hershel was hoping he could do was make sure that Daryl didn't screw up his life. They'd both been through the same problems as kids and he had done the wrong thing. He'd seen the scars on Daryl's back the day he came back with the arrow in his side and the bullet scratch on his head. He didn't want Daryl to do the same thing that he had because that hunter still had a life ahead of him.

Hershel had thought for a long time that nothing would ever destroy Daryl but he discovered he was wrong when Martinez had brought him back from Woodberry. It had scared him a little to see Daryl that broken. But the man was recovering and that's what mattered. He knew that Daryl wanted to be out there fighting and helping with the rest of the group but he wasn't ready yet and Hershel would make sure he was at one hundred percent before he left.

**Thanks for reading guys! Reviews would be great! Lots of them!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Alright guys so I've been thinking long and hard on this as you can tell and I am going to say there is only one more chapter after this. So um yea. I hope you enjoy...maybe**

**Chapter 24**

It had been a week since he had argued with Daryl that night. Rick was glad to see the condition of the hunter had improved greatly. Daryl was walking around the prison and talking more. Rick still heard him get up in the middle of the night but the dreams were less frequent. The group had basically accepted Martinez and the man had gotten along well with the rest of the people. Merle wasn't causing much trouble either. The older Dixon brother had kept mostly to himself and to his younger brother. They were doing well overall. It as that day when things turned bad.

Martinez came running in with Carl right behind him, "Guys! We got a problem! The Governor is attacking." As if to prove his point, an explosion was heard outside of the prison. Rick was immediately on guard, "He's here to wipe us out. No matter what, we can't let him know Daryl is here." Martinez nodded, "Let's end this." Glenn, Maggie, and Merle came running in. Glenn looked at him, "What's going on? We heard explosions." Rick tossed him a gun, "The Governor. We need to keep Daryl out of the line of fire and out of sight." Merle nodded, "I agree." Maggie glanced at the group, "Where are Carol and Axel?" Martinez stepped forward, "They're alright. I saw them duck behind our defenses on my way in. They have weapons. Now let's fight." The group separated and Rick headed to Daryl's cell. Daryl glanced up at him, "I want to fight Rick. You need all the help you can get." Rick nodded, "Stay out of sight. Use a gun." Daryl nodded, "You got it."

Rick ran outside and ducked behind one of their defense systems. The Governor had a lot of men. They were breaking through the gates and flooding into the main yard. With each shot another one went down but it seemed like they never stopped. Martinez appeared next to him. The man had his baseball bat strapped onto his back and a gun in his hand. "If I know the Governor, there's probably a small attack force going around the other side to get in that way. I'll go and slow them down," Martinez said. Rick nodded, "Be careful out there." Rick realized that he hadn't seen Michonne around and he hoped she was alright. He ducked back and searched the ranks. He was relieved when he saw her hiding behind one of the towers. She must have been in one of the other watch towers when the Governor attacked. Rick shot off a few more bullets and then backed towards the prison door. There were only a few men left here and hopefully Martinez had been able to take care of them without too much of a problem. The others noticed what he was doing and followed suit. They took cover near the door and continued firing. As the last man fell Rick glanced at the group, "Let's get inside. Make sure everyone's ok. We can deal with the dead later."

The group nodded and Rick was surprised that Hershel was even out here. They'd all fought to defend their home. And they'd won. The one thing that Rick thought was a little strange was that they hadn't seen the Governor during the fight. With that thought in his head, he opened the doors to the prison and was met with a problem. A big one. Martinez hadn't been able to slow down every one of the men. There was one who managed to escape and get inside.

"Well, we do seem to have a problem don't we?" the Governor asked as he held a knife to Daryl's throat. When had Daryl gotten in here? That's when Rick saw the gun shot wound in the hunter's arm. He must've come inside to get something to bandage it and that's when the Governor got in. The Governor looked down at Daryl, "How did you manage to escape? Next thing you know, we'll find out Martinez isn't dead." Daryl hissed as the Governor squeezed his arm. Rick heard Martinez before he saw him, "Guys! He's coming in! I got everyone else but I missed him." Everyone froze as Martinez showed up in the room and the Governor seemed a little surprised. Rick lowered his gun, "Look. Let him go. We'll get out of here. We'll leave. But let him go." Martinez had his gun trained on the Governor but the Governor wasn't paying attention to anyone but Rick, "Will you really? Or will you shoot me right here?" Rick shook his head, "I'm not like that. Just let him go and we can both walk out of here without a problem." There was silence through the whole group. No one dared to move. The Governor sighed finally, "You know, I guess if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. See you all in hell."

Rick shot the Governor right as the knife he was holding made its way into Daryl's chest. "No! No!" Merle yelled as he ran forward to catch his little brother. Rick was right after him and Martinez followed closely. Merle pulled his brother towards him, "C'mon Daryl. You can't die now. Not after all of this. Please don't die." Rick looked desperately at Hershel, "There has to be something we can do. There has to be something!" Hershel shook his head sadly, "It's to deep. We'll make it more painful if we try."

**### **

Daryl swallowed as he looked up at Merle, "I'm sorry." Merle looked down at him, "What for? What the hell do you have to be sorry for?" Daryl winced as he took a breath, "Just everything. All that shit I blamed you for. It wasn't right." Rick sat down next to Merle and ran a hand through Daryl's hair, "Don't worry about it now. Just settle down." Daryl turned his gaze to Rick, "I don't blame you for this. It's not your fault. Take care of them all for me ok? Lil' AssKicker. Carl. Keep them safe. Make sure you tell Lil AssKicker about me alright?" Rick nodded as he felt the tears come into his eyes. Daryl looked down at Martinez, "Thank you. For everything you did." Martinez nodded sadly, "You did good Daryl. You did good." Daryl closed his eyes and then turned to his older brother again, "Please Merle, just say it for me once?" He could tell that his older brother was holding back his own tears. Merle looked down at him but didn't say anything. Daryl met his eyes, "Please?" Merle closed his eyes but nodded. He leaned down so he was closer to Daryl's ear and whispered, "I love ya Daryl. Ain't nothing ever going to change that." Daryl smiled slightly and nodded. It was getting harder to breathe and he leaned into Merle's shoulder. If this was his last moment he wanted Merle to know it too, "I love ya too Merle."

**###**

"I love ya too Merle." Merle stared down at his little brother who wasn't moving anymore and breathing slowly. Merle rubbed his brother's arm, "You can go now. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Daryl." He continued to hold his brother to him until Daryl took a breath and it never came back out. The rise and fall of Daryl's chest had stopped for good. He could tell that Rick was crying next to him and even Martinez looked unusually upset. Maggie was crying into Glenn's shoulder and Carol was crying as well. Carl was sitting next to his dad with tears in his eyes as well. Rick looked at Merle finally, "We should do it through the side. That way it won't get on his face." Merle nodded as Rick pulled out the knife in Daryl's chest. He reached for it but Rick tossed the knife away and gave Merle one of Daryl's. Merle took the knife and took a breath as he stabbed it through the side of his little brother's head.

**###**

Rick stared down at the dead body of one of his closest friends. Brother almost. He couldn't believe that after everything that had happened, it was going to turn out like this. Anyone one of them except for Daryl deserved this. The man had done nothing wrong in his life. He saw that the rest of the group had tears in their eyes. No one could've ever predicted this would happen. Nothing close to it. He looked at Merle, "I'm sorry." Merle shook his head, "He said it wasn't your fault. You don't have to apologize for anything." Rick shook his head, "I'm sorry you lost your brother. He meant a lot to all of us." Merle nodded, "Yea he did." It was quiet for a long time and Rick knew that he probably looked as bad as everyone else. He was just as upset as Merle was. "We can bury him tomorrow. Out there in the field with the others," he said. Merle nodded, "With your group. Not the dead that we killed." Rick nodded and put his hand on Daryl's chest, "He'll rest with his family. His real family. This one here." That's all he managed to get out before he was choked up again. This was it. Daryl wasn't coming back.

**Warning! Character Death. This was a bit upsetting to type. Ok a lot. Don't hate! I am a huge Daryl fan and would never want to see this happen in the show. If Daryl dies we Riot! Thanks for reading guys. The last chapter will be up soon I hope!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here it is guys! It's the final chapter. I hope you guys enjoy the last part of the story. It's been great writing this. **

**Chapter 25**

Rick sat against the wall of the prison near their burial ground. They'd buried Daryl earlier that day. It was all done with now. It seemed like even the walkers were giving the prison its space as it tried to recover from its loss. It just didn't seem right. It wasn't right. Daryl had been so close to recovery. He'd been so close to being who he was before the whole incident. Then the Governor had come and stopped it all. For good. Rick punched the wall but it was more out of sadness than frustration. "I never should've told him to leave," he muttered. He knew that the whole reason that Daryl wasn't alive came back to him. In the end it was his fault. He was once again responsible for one of his closest friend's deaths. He didn't have a person that could replace Daryl. He'd been one of the people that Rick could always count on. He didn't have another person like that. There was no one else that he had that much faith in. That he could trust like that.

He remembered how glad he was to see Daryl that night Martinez brought him back. How happy he was that his friend was still alive. In a lot of pain but still alive. The immediate trust he'd seen in Daryl's eyes when he woke up and saw where he was. It was all a distant memory now. He'd never see that man again. He put his head in his hands as he tried not to get upset even though he knew it was impossible. He'd promised Daryl that one night that the Governor would never lay hands on him again. That no matter what happened, Rick would never let the Governor touch him. He'd broken that promise and it had caused the end to Daryl's life. He was about to stand up when he heard footsteps approaching. He looked up and saw his son coming towards him.

**###**

Carl was walking the fences. He was considering going to look for his dad but it just didn't seem like the right time. He needed some time on his own and he knew his dad would too. There were barely any walkers around the prison and he was glad that they didn't have to deal with them during this time. Daryl's funeral had been one of the saddest things he'd been to in his life. It was right up there with shooting his mom. His dad had barely made it through his speech. Merle didn't say a word the whole time. Most of them still couldn't believe that Daryl was gone. Carl was surprised that Merle had actually come. He hadn't really thought the Dixons were funeral type of people. At the farm, Daryl had distanced himself from Dale's funeral. But then again, Daryl was Merle's family. They were closer than anyone else here. Or had been closer. He continued walking the fence.

When he'd gone in to see Daryl on one of the first nights he'd returned. He'd begged Daryl to make it through his injuries so his dad wouldn't go through anything else. And Daryl had made it through those injuries. He'd been so close. Carl kept walking. Daryl had always been invincible to him. Nothing could kill him. Not an arrow to the side and a gunshot. Not a month's worth of torture. Nothing. But he'd been wrong. Daryl wasn't invincible and the Governor had showed them that in the worst way possible. By stabbing him in the chest in front of them all. At first Carl couldn't believe that it had really happened. That it had been some bad dream but Merle's reaction to it told him it was real. Daryl's goodbye had been hard to take. A bit to hard in his opinion.

He walked into the prison and lifted Judith out of her crib. Daryl had been the first person to feed her. It didn't seem right that he had to be the one to leave them first. He would've been a great uncle. Carl ran a hand over his eyes and carried Judith outside to find his dad.

He saw his dad sitting out near the graves. He headed over. He knew that this was what would happen. Daryl's death had hit his dad too hard. Carl knew that he would blame himself for it even though Daryl had told him not to. His dad would close himself off from everyone again and Carl couldn't let that happen. They didn't have Daryl to support them if that happened again. He sat down next to his dad and looked at him, "Dad, he wouldn't want you closing off. You can't do that. Please don't do that." His dad didn't respond for a long time. "I'm not going to. I'm going to try so hard not to," his dad finally said. Carl nodded, "We'll be ok. We made it through mom's death. We'll make it through his too." It was quiet again but his father nodded at him, "I know. It just doesn't seem very real right now."

**###**

Martinez was leaning on the top of the guard tower. He'd seen Carl walk over towards Rick a few minutes ago but he decided to let them have their space. He needed some time anyway. He almost regretted his choice in the first place. If he had killed Daryl right away, when he was supposed to, the man wouldn't have had to go through all of his pain with the group. It might've been easier for him to die a month ago than yesterday. But the happiness on Daryl's face when he'd been reunited with Merle had been worth it. It was probably better that Daryl had died here with the people he loved than in the woods alone. He cursed quietly as the realization hit him. He hadn't been super close with Daryl, hell he'd met the guy two months ago, but with everything they'd gone through it was hard not to feel sad.

He wished that he'd been able to shoot the Governor. He had been so close to killing the man that in the end killed Daryl. There had been about five men and the Governor himself making a dash for the back door. He'd shot every one of them except the one that mattered. Maybe he was the reason behind all of this. Maybe it was his fault Daryl died. Daryl had never said anything to him about it. But then maybe he had, he'd thanked Martinez for everything he'd done. Martinez shook his head and leaned against the wall. He'd let another person that he cared about die. Another person that had made their way into his life had been killed in cold blood. He was done with it. No one else would die. Daryl had been the final straw. The way he'd looked so much like his son. No one else he cared about would meet that end.

His thoughts turned to Merle. He hadn't seen the older Dixon brother since the funeral. He figured that Merle probably needed his own time. Daryl had talked to him the most before he left. It was probably a lot to deal with at one time.

He sighed but pushed himself off of the wall and headed down the steps. Maybe he could go and sit with Carl and Rick for a little while. He found them rather easily and sat down next to Carl. Carl smiled slightly at him, "Hey Martinez." Martinez nodded at him, "You guys alright." Rick shook his head, "No. But I think we will be." Martinez smiled sadly as he reached over and touched the baby in Carl's hands, "Hey Lil' AssKicker." Rick turned away and Martinez could tell that he was still getting over the death of his friend. But weren't they all? Carl wiped his eyes, "You going to call her that now? We just had managed to get Daryl to stop." Martinez laughed and the three of them shared a smile. "I think it's a good idea. It'll be like something that will never stop," Rick said, "It'll be a little piece of Daryl to hang on to." The three of them nodded again and sat quietly against the wall. That was when the fourth set of footsteps was heard coming this way.

**###**

Merle sat in his room alone. The funeral had been a bit hard on him. He knew that he shouldn't act like this. It wasn't him. But there was only one other time that he'd done it and that had been the night that he'd thought his brother was dead but actually wasn't. He'd thought that after he'd found Daryl at the prison alive and safe that nothing would get between them. That nothing would separate them again until they died together in some big fight. Or he would die first. He knew that as long as he and Daryl were together, he would die first. His little brother didn't deserve it. He'd done nothing wrong in his life. Merle kicked the wall, "Fuck you Daryl! Fuck you!"

He wished he'd been able to kill the Governor. He'd make it painful. He'd draw it out. He'd make the Governor suffer just as much as Daryl had. That D on his chest would actually mean something now. He'd never see Daryl again but he'd remember him. He'd remember how he was too late again to save him. To help him. That night when he'd found Daryl, it had been the best one in a long time. To know that his little brother was alive and ok back in the prison had been comforting enough. But now it was back to how it was before but this time there was no chance of finding his little brother alive because he had killed him. He'd stabbed the knife through the side of Daryl's head after he'd taken his last breath in Merle's arms.

Merle wished that he could've shot the Governor right when they'd seen him with Daryl. Then none of this would've happened. He didn't want to get mad at Daryl, but his brother hadn't done anything to get away. He knew why though. He'd seen the look in Daryl's eyes. The one of just pure fear. He hadn't been able to move even if he had wanted to. Fuck the Governor. Just fuck everything.

It almost didn't seem real. His brother was supposed to be a survivor. Merle sighed as he shook his head. His brother was a wilderness survivor, not a knife-in-the-chest survivor. Daryl had asked him, almost begged him, to tell him he loved him. Merle thought that Daryl would've known that he cared about him. Sure he wasn't always the best older brother but he cared about Daryl. So he had told Daryl that he loved him. It had made his little brother happy in his last moments and maybe that was something that he could remember. Just like his other memories with Daryl, it wasn't a perfect one but it was something good.

He needed to get up. He couldn't just sit here. That's not what Daryl would want. Merle stood up slowly and headed towards the doors. Maybe he'd take a walk around the prison and stop by his brother's grave before he went inside. It was nearing the night as the sun set behind the trees. He walked slowly around the yard and then he caught a glimpse of a few figures sitting against the wall near the grave site. He already knew who they were. Rick, Carl, and Martinez. It probably wouldn't help, but he decided to sit with them. He walked over and Martinez glanced up at him, "Hey Merle." Merle nodded at the three of them before he sat against the wall with the other three. Rick smiled slightly, "Is this where we're all going to end up? Sitting against a wall staring at a graveyard?" Martinez shrugged at him, "It's really the only place to be right now." Merle agreed with him. There was nothing else to focus on. Night fell but the four of them sat there against the wall in a vigil for their friend and brother who had passed away.

Merle heard Martinez start to snore next to him and Carl had fallen asleep a while ago. Rick was still up and staring out at nothing. Merle turned to him, "All he said about you, is what a great person you were. He said that he really felt at home here. Must be the first place in a long time." Rick nodded, "I just don't understand why it had to be him. He didn't deserve it. After all he'd been through. He couldn't just die like that." Merle agreed, "I know. And I don't like it any more than you do but I think we need to get back on our feet tomorrow. I don't care if we come out here every night like this but we do have to work." Rick nodded, "I think we should. Come out here like this. But not every night. Just whenever one of us is having a hard time. We'll all meet here." Merle nodded, "Seems alright."

The conversation ended. Merle turned back towards Daryl's grave. This was it. They wouldn't come out here much anymore. So he bowed his head and closed his eyes. The only person in the entire world that he cared about was gone. He had to accept that. If he didn't he would hurt himself and he would make sure that he would survive this. For Daryl. For his little brother.

**4 Years Later…**

Rick smiled down at his four-year old daughter as she walked next to him. "Where are we going Daddy?" she asked. Rick looked up, "I want to show you something. I just wanted to wait until you were old enough to understand." Rick glanced back at the prison. Maggie was in labor right now with a newborn child coming. Hershel and Carol were helping her and Rick had a good feeling that she would be alright. He had decided that now would be a good time to show Judith two family members she had never met. The two of them walked to the graveyard that thankfully hadn't grown since the last addition four years ago. Judith looked up at him, "Why are we going here?" Rick continued walking, "There're two very important people here."

They arrived at the site and Rick showed Judith to the first one, "This here is your mother. She died giving birth to you. She was a wonderful woman. And she loved you even though she barely knew you." Judith nodded, "I wish I knew her." Rick sighed, "I wish you did too. Come on. There's one more."

Rick hadn't been out to this grave for a while. He was glad that he had the time to stop by now. He knelt down and ran his hand over the cross, "This is your Uncle Daryl. He was the first one to feed you. He cared a lot about you. He would've done anything to protect you. Gave you a name before anyone else had a chance to, but I can't tell you that name right now." Judith looked down at the grave, "How did Uncle Daryl die?" Rick looked away, "There are some bad people in this world as well, Judith. Not everyone is a nice person. Your uncle ran into some of those bad people." Judith nodded, "Is Uncle Daryl related to Uncle Merle?" Rick nodded, "He's Merle's little brother. Now let's go. It's time to get back. Just don't forget they're here." Judith nodded, "I won't."

The two of them headed back towards the prison. Rick glanced up and saw Merle and Martinez running towards him. They had smiles on their faces. The two of them had become great additions to the group. Martinez was almost like Daryl in a way and Merle was almost as resourceful as Daryl was with the wild. They'd helped the group thrive. Martinez made it to them first, "Come on Rick! Hurry! It's plain brilliant." Merle grinned, "C'mon. Maggie wants you to see."

Rick followed the two men back to the prison and when he walked inside everyone was standing around Maggie who was holding the baby in her arms. Rick walked forward and Maggie smiled at him, "Come here Rick. Do you want to come meet Lil' Daryl?" Rick almost froze, "You named him Daryl?" Maggie nodded, "I like the name and I think that it suits the next badass in the group." Rick heard Merle cough and saw the other man had turned around. Martinez was even looking sad. Rick could tell that he was holding back tears. Rick felt his vision go blurry as Maggie handed him the little bundle. Rick rocked him slowly, "Hey, Daryl. You're a sweet one you know that?" He didn't know what else to say. They passed the baby around. Rick saw Merle try to decline the offer but Maggie made him hold Daryl for a minute. Rick saw the obvious emotions conflict on Merle's face. Merle looked down at the baby, "You're going to be one badass. Just like your uncle. What day is it again? What's the date?" Hershel looked at their makeshift calendar, "September 24th." Merle nodded, "That's what I thought."

That night Rick headed out towards the wall where he'd sat four years ago today. He knew he wouldn't be the only one when Merle showed up and Martinez came a minute later. Martinez shook his head, "Born on the day he died. For some reason I don't feel like this is a coincidence." Merle nodded, "I think it was supposed to happen." The three of them sat there looking at the grave that Maggie's son was named for. Rick smiled slightly, "I hope Daryl knows that we do this. That we come sit out here every night. I also hope that he knows that there's a mini Daryl here now." The other three nodded.

Ever since that day, the three of them met up at that wall. Years passed but the tradition never changed. Merle taught Daryl how to hunt and when he was old enough to, he obtained Daryl's old crossbow. They'd showed him his uncle's grave as well. To show him who he was named for. But every night, on September 24th Rick, Merle, and Martinez met up on that wall to pay their respects to their dead friend. Maybe it would take a little longer to get over Daryl than they'd thought.

**There it is. That's the end. Thanks for reading this story I had a great time with this. Any reviews for the final chapter would be great! Also check out some of my other stories on here. Hopefully I'll get another one going soon. See ya all around!**


End file.
